I Love you but Fuck You
by sallyreuter13
Summary: Hella Nystrom is a vampire. A very, very old vampire who just so happens to be in love with her husband from her human life. Oh, did I mention she's in love with her maker too? which will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

I Love You but Fuck You

It'd been five years before I lost my parents, husband, and found my children torn to pieces. My husband was alive and well, though he rarely talked to me, slept in a different bed, and I could tell he blamed everything on me. I tried to bring us closer together again, but nothing worked. The year passed slowly. He ran into every battle he could and I knew one day it would kill him. I was right. I was told a week after he had died. He fought until the very end, he was brave and a good leader. I was handed the ring he always wore, his shield and his sword. I cried and fell to the floor, not bothering to hide my cowardice. Many women had lost their men in battle, I had watched some die if they made it home but I couldn't help him. I had watch many men burnt on their funeral pyres. I had lost everything. I had no family, no friends, nothing. I had my work as a mid-wife which was sadly picking up as men were returning from the recent battle. I finally stood and shut the door behind me as I walked in, suddenly embarrassed about my behavior. I sat everything on the table and sat down. I put my head in my hands and wondered what the hell I was supposed to do next.

Weeks went on and I found myself crying every night over the loss of my family. Mostly Eric. I prayed every night, hoping he would walk back into the house and everything would be okay. I knew it would never happen.

I cried every night for 5 years and my body ran on auto pilot every day. I was still spectacular at my job. Nobody understood why never moved on and re-married. I was a little old, but underneath the misery and self pity was the same fierce, strong, brave Viking's wife who would do anything to protect her family. I may have been a woman, but I was just as talented with a sword as any man. I could fight tougher that some men in the village all because Eric had taught me how. When we were young, he would teach me how to use a sword properly, to walk silently to surprise my prey, and how to fight both fairly and of course, fighting dirty. I missed those days. We had it down to a dance, when we sparred. Most people didn't know how well I could fight. Hella Nystrom was one bitch you did NOT want to fuck with. I enjoyed hunting with my small dagger, walking silently through the forest as I stalked my prey. The prey usually ended up as my meal so I was extra picky. Hunting was the only thing that put a smile on my face. Fighting imaginary enemies in the snow practicing the movements to keep the talent sharp gave me something to focus on and I was often seen doing so.

One night, I had exhausted myself with practicing, hunting, and preparing my meal after a day of mid-midwifery. I was lying in bed after praying like every night. I turned to my side as the tears started falling. I closed my eyes willing the tears to go away and when I opened them there was a very pale young man staring at me. I screamed and grabbed the small knife I kept under my pillow and pointed it straight as the man as I sat up.

"Who are you and what the FUCK are you doing here?!" I yelled (sorry, didn't want to spend the time to do the translations.)

"My name is Godric."

"That's great, but why are you here?"

"Hella, I have watched you for five years as you wallowed in your misery EXCEPT when you fighting and hunting. Only then did you have a smile on your face and I could see the fierceness, dedication, and the need to kill something in your eyes."

"I can't deny any of that," I said with a small smile on my face. "Some days I just need to kill something."

"You would make an excellent vampire."

"And you should visit people at an appropriate times, not 3am."

"Oh, you are just full of spunk. I like that."

"So, what's all this about being a vampire?" I was oddly calm and I had a feeling he was doing something to keep me that way.

"Hella Nystrom, What if I told you that you could see Eric again?"

"Godric, I would think I've gone crazy and this is some sort of dream."

"You're not dreaming, Hella, I can assure you that. I want to make you into a vampire. I am in need for companionship and you seem like the perfect companion for me."

"Companion?"

"Yes. I will be your Maker and you will be my Childe."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means I'll be the one that makes you vampire thus me being your maker or father."

"Um...okay then."

"Are you ready?"

"Just how is this supposed to happen?"

"I drain you dry, then you drink my blood. Then we spend the day under ground and the next night you will be a vampire."

I sighed deeply, wondering how the fuck I was okay with this without even thinking.

"Are you messing with my mind right now? I shouldn't be this agreeable and calm about all of this."

"It's called glamoring. I'm surprised you figured out what I was doing. You'll make an excellent vampire."

"Do it."

With a nod, Godric drained me dry and the next thing I knew I was digging myself out of a hole I sat up and immediately smiled. I could see, hear, feel everything so much more...everything just felt multiplied. It was amazing. In less than a second, Godric was in front of me and pulled me up.

"Godric...I'm hungry." I was the first thing I said. I was fighting the urge to go drain everyone in my village.

"I know child. Let's go get you something to eat. Oh, and I brought you something."

He handed me a bag with my sword, Eric's sword, and my dagger as well as a few dresses. I smiled and thanked him.

"I thought you might like these as well."

"How did you know I kept them?"

"Because you loved him with all your heart and you would never get rid of something that made you feel closer to him."

He handed me Eric's wedding band and a necklace with Thor's hammer on it. I immediately put both on and grabbed my sword. I smiled and almost teared up.

"Godric, we need to get Eric his sword"

He nodded in agreement and grabbed my hand. We soared through the sky outside a small tavern in a nearby village.

"I can smell their blood..." I said, pushing against my maker's hold.

"That's called blood lust, my dear. A set back of being a vampire that you will have to learn to control."

I nodded. I stepped to the side and looked in the window. I smiled when I saw Eric until I noticed he was balls deep in a blonde bitch. I started crying as I collapsed to the ground.

"Did you want me to see that? Did you want me to see the love of my life fucking another woman? Does it make you happy that my undead heart just shattered into a million pieces?" I was pissed and hurt. I grabbed his sword out of the back, walked into the tavern and threw it towards Eric. It met it's target, slamming right behind his head.

"I thought you'd want that," I said quietly before leaving. I heard him pull the sword from the wall. He examined the handle then looked towards the door. I heard the familiar sound of his boots across a dirt floor, but by the time he was outside, I was gone.

"Childe, come here," I heard Godric whisper to me. I of course followed his voice and when I got to him I saw him standing next to the woman Eric had been fucking.

"I thought you'd like to have her as your first meal." I liked the look in his eyes as he said that. I grinned and headed over.

"Now, you don't want to drain her dry..."

"Yes I do."

"I know, but the trick in feeding off humans is leaving them alive. Sink your fangs into her neck, right along this vein. Drink until her heart slows. It'll be hard, but I have faith in you."

I gripped her neck, pushed her head to the side and sank my fangs into her neck. Her blood was amazing! I could feel it going through me and my hunger subsiding. I felt her heart slow but couldn't stop. She had fucked my husband, she deserved to die.

Godric pulled me away from her, healed her marks, then glamored her into thinking this never happened and sent her back into the tavern.

"You did well even though I could feel how much you wanted to kill her."

"I would have if you wouldn't have stopped me."

"I know. And it was hard for me to stop you."

"Where the hell did you go Eira? I wasn't done with you!" I heard Eric say. I put my head down as a tear fell from my face and onto to ground. I was shocked to see a red dot instead of water.

"As a vampire, you will cry blood now."

"Oh."

"Do you want to go pick a human for yourself?"

"No. If I step in there, it'll end up very messy."

He dashed into the tavern, but I heard him stop and drag him outside, thankfully not towards me. I longed to run into his arms.

"I'm not going to be around for quite awhile, Eric. I found I have other things that I need to take care of."

"You can't leave me Godric! I'm 5 years old! How do you expect me learn if I have no guidance!?"

"I have faith in you my son. You'll be fine. I have a question for you."

"Okay."

"If I were to tell you I could bring Hella back, what would you say?"

"I would tell you not to bother."

"Why?"

"Because I know you already have." He walked around to my side of the tavern to prove it, but I was long gone, hiding in the forest. "I could have sworn I felt her.."

"Would you be happy to have her back?"

"No."

"Why? Because everything that happened that night was her fault. It will take hundreds of years for me to forgive her for that."

"I'll let her know," he whispered then walked out. "I' m sorry, Hella. I'm sure you heard what he said."

I nodded, trying to stop myself from sobbing. "What else can you show me? I've lost my appetite."

"I know you need something else," he said, looking at me with a grin.

"Yes I do."

He drew a sword that came out of nowhere. I grinned and grabbed my own out of my bag, then set the bag behind a tree. We fought for hours it seemed and we were at a stale mate.

"You have sword play down to an art! I have never seen a woman with such skill!"

"Thank you. You're not bad for an old man!"

"It's almost dawn. We must find a place to rest."

"Who's digging the hole?" I asked, knowing it would be me.

"You."

"Where?"

We walked to the middle of the forest and he told me to start digging.

He covered us both back up with dirt after I got comfortable. It had been an eventful night. I was thankful when I died for the day.

Let's skip to 1000 years later. I was still with Godric and we traveled through the world, never staying anywhere for very long. I enjoyed the traveling but I longed for a place to actually call home. Godric and I turned my village into a private resort where only the rich and famous could afford. There were little shops along the streets of my resort, little tourist attractions for the visitors. We kept the feel of the village, the old cabins were updated up enough to make the code and the hut where Eric, myself, and I was lived in was turned into a hotel for those who couldn't afford the cabins.

Hidden within the main building was the dream home Godric and I shared. Part of the hotel was a small museum the displayed "original" artifacts. In all reality, they were merely copies. Anyway, behind the giant display of weapons, if you pulled the glass back and pulled on the replica of Eric's sword (wink wink) a door would appear. Behind that door was my actual home 1000 years ago. We had some modernization done to it, but it was my home, wood and all. The only room changed was the room where my children were torn to pieces. That was blocked off and painted to blend in with the walls.

Over the years, we checked on Eric to see how he was doing. Most of the time he was with a woman and drunk or getting himself in trouble with humans and other vampires. He picked fights whenever he could. Normally he would be fine, but sometimes we had to spill some blood for him to save his stupid viking ass, but disappear right away.

"You've been able to deal with his habits with women a lot better, now."

"It happened over 1000 yrs ago and he clearly stated how he felt about me. Why should I care what or who he does? Living the past only brings more pain."

"Yet you live in the very place your misery started."

"There were far more good memories than bad. I remember listening to Eric and his father banter back and forth about Eric one day being king. Eric always had some smart ass comment to shoot back. His mother and I sat there silently abiding the 'women should be seen not heard' rule but every now and then I'd laugh and had to add to bantering. I wasn't very good at that rule.

I remember Eric and I training behind the hut beating each other up and having mock sword fights. I remember having my in this house, being proposed to in this house. There are so many good things here that I never want to forget."

Godric nodded, completely understanding.

"I think it's time to settle down somewhere else as well. How does a tour around the US sound?" Godric asked.

"It sounds delightful."

Eventually we ended up in Louisiana and I fell in love with it. There was a glint in Godric's eyes and I knew he was up to something.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

Eventually we ended up in a little dinky town called Bon Temps. We stopped in front of a gigantic house with pillars on the outside of it. It was in bad condition and it could only imagine what the inside looked.

"Hella, I'm afraid it's time for me to release you now."

"What?! You're leaving me? Godric no..."

"It's been over 500 years and you are a remarkable vampire. I think it's time I send you off to start your own life."

I nodded, looking at the ground.

"By the way, you have paperwork you need to fill out to officially live here, and you have a pissed off vampire that wants you to meet the true death."

"How the hell did that happen?"

"I bought this house right under his nose and doubled the price he was going to pay. It may have been his ancestral home, but it was for sale."

"What does that have to do with me? You bought it!"

"Everything is in your name. As your maker, I release you."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I assure you I am not. You might want to get your paperwork. I hear the sheriff is a real stickler on that."

I nodded but had no intention of getting the paperwork. I hated paperwork and I didn't even know where to get it. I walked into the house and it was nasty. It was old and dusty and covered with cobwebs I looked around trying to find a place to sleep, but the only place I found was a tiny .little whole hidden by a rug. Dawn was fast approaching so I slid into it and died for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

I Love You but Fuck You

Let me know what you think of the story and if I should continue with a review!:)

I still don't own anything but Hella/Laurali, but it'd be pretty kick ass if I owned anyone else.

When I woke up, I was covered with dust and dirt. I wiggled my way out and brushed myself off. It was my first day without Godric and I had no idea how to start. Well, that was changed when I was slammed against against a wall by a very pale man who I assumed was the vampire who was supposed to get the house.

"You will leave this house," he told me.

"No, YOU will leave this house. I bought it...well, my maker bought it. You are trespassing, dear sir, and I would appreciate you vacating the premises."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"YES!"

"What's your name?"

I paused for a moment...I had decided I didn't want to use my real name.

"Laurali Wood. And who the hell are you?"

"Bill Compton."

"Thank you. Now I know whose name to put on the restraining order."

"I will get you for this."

"I doubt it, Bill Compton."

Soon enough, I found myself in front of some guy sitting on a tacky looking throne.

"So, Miss Wood, do you know why you're here?"

"Because Bill Compton is a whiny little bitch when he doesn't get his way?"

"That is part of the reason, but you forgot one thing. Do you know what that is?"

"Nope. Is there something I'm supposed to call you. I don't know..Your Majesty, Sir, Master..."

"You may address me as Master."

"OK, Master, what else is being held against me?"

"You've been here for 6 months and I have yet to see any of the paperwork that should have been taken care of before you even considered moving into area 5."

"I apologize, Master. It is something I will fill out as soon as possible." I was handed a pile of paperwork.

"You'll have it done by tomorrow night."

I nodded hoping he would let me go soon, this paperwork would take forever. I haven't even met eye contact with the man so I had no idea who he was.

"May I ask your name, Master?"  
>"Yes. You are dismissed."<p>

My mouth dropped, surprised at what a smart ass he was.

"Is that her only punishment? I heard Bill complain. You heard what she called me! She stole my property!"

"I'm afraid Miss Wood was correct about something. You are a whiny little bitch." At that he got up and walked away.

I sighed as I sped home from Shreveport in my beautiful Bentley.

I had been hoping to do some exploring tonight, but that was out of the question now. I parked the car in my driveway and slowly walked to the door. When I got there, there was a little blond woman waiting on my stairs.

"um...hello?" I said stopping in front of her.

"Hi! My name is Sookie Stackhaus. I just wanted to meet my new neighbor! I should have done this ages ago, but this is the first night I've had free for awhile."

"Well, It's nice to meet you, I guess, but I've got a stack of paperwork I'm stuck doing."

"Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt."

"How did you find out I'm a vampire?" I asked her.

"News travels fast through Bon Temps." she explained. "Have you met the Sheriff, yet?"

"He's a complete smart ass and so far I think he's hilarious...except when he handed me this stack of paperwork."

"You think Eric Northman is hilarious?"

"Yep. Wait...Northman? Do you know anything about him?"

"Other than he's a manipulative, arrogant, self-centered jerk, no."

I chuckled. "He reminds me of someone from a long time ago."

"How old are you?"

I chuckled again. "I'm over 1000 years old."

"Oh wow! That's really old!"

"Um..thanks?" I wandered into the downstairs bathroom to take out the contacts I had started wearing to cover my funky eyes. One was forest green and the other was midnight blue. I got really sick of people freaking out about it. I wouldn't have taken them out in front of her, but they were getting really annoying.

"Wow! Your eyes!"

I cut her off before she could say anything.

"What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Visiting with my neighbor. I can leave if you want?"

"Are you familiar with any vampire paperwork?"

"Yeah, Eric showed me some."

"Come take a look at this and see if you can help me out. I suck at paperwork and he wants it at sun down."

"Sounds like something he'd pull. Let's take a look."

"Sookie, if it wasn't for you, I'd have the bleeds by now."

"You're welcome!"

"Not to be rude, my dear, but I need to crawl into that little crawl space I'm currently using as my sleeping place."

"I'll lock the doors on my way out! Nice to meet you Laurali!"

"Thanks for the help, Sookie! Hey, how would you like to take a ride to Shreveport with me to hand in our homework?"

"Can I kick Eric in the face?"

"How old is he?"

"Over 1000 years old."

"I doubt you could catch him then, but I'd love to see you try."

She laughed and shook her head.

"I'll pick you up as soon as the sun goes down. You live just across the grave yard right?"

She nodded before waving and heading out. I straightened up the paperwork hoping it was all done right and if it wasn't, what was he gonna do to me. I was tempted to mess some of it up on purpose just to see what would happen.

I was going to take a shower, but then I realized where I slept and that a shower would be pointless. I settled for brushing out my hair which I had dyed black to cover up the blond it used to be. I sighed as I considered the possibility of Sheriff Northman was my Eric from so long ago. Yeah, dropping me here in the middle of no where that just happens to be the area my husband from 1000 years ago ruled over sounds like a very Godric thing to pull on me. I didn't know how to feel about it. If Northman wasn't my Eric, so be it, but if he was...I don't know. I climbed into my cubby and died for the day.

When I rose for the night, I quickly dressed and put in my contacts before grabbing my sneakers. I almost forgot the paperwork Sookie had helped me with. Then I decided...fuck it. I'll be fashionably late. I'd have Sookie with me and that might get me some brownie points. I had no intention of letting Northman think he could control everything I do. Yes, the paperwork was necessary, but he'd get it when I felt like showing up.

I slid into the Bentley and drove over to Sookie's place. I looked around and waited for her on the porch.

"Sookie! Are you ready to go? I yelled through the porch door. She answered the door and invited me in.

"Sorry, I completely forgot about tonight!"

"You don't have to go with me.."

"If you don't mind being fashionably late, I'll get dressed real quick and we can head out."

"Fun story, I was planning on it anyway." She chuckled as she headed up the stairs.

"Oh, there's some blood in the fridge! Help yourself!" I nodded and headed to her kitchen which was plainly decorated but I still liked it. I grabbed an AB+ out of the fridge. I sat down at the table and took a big swig out of the bottle after opening it. I hated the stuff but AB+ was tolerable. 20 minutes later, Sookie came down the stairs wearing an adorable little and by little I mean almost indecently short blue sundress and white flip flops.

"So, you're going into a vampire bar dressed like that. I can barely keep my fangs in, you walk into that place looking like that, you'll be vampire bait. But then again, that could get me some brownie points with Northman. Fucker made me call him Master."

"Really? I told you he was an asshole."

"Well Vampire Bait, let's head out."

20 minutes later we pulled up to Fangtasia, paperwork in one hand and Sookie on my arm. Why? Because we both thought it was hilarious. As we walked in, Sookie pointed out Pam who, apparently, was the person to talk to first. We walked over to her slowly so I could get a good look at the place. When we reached Pam, I put an arm around Sookie's waist as Pam spoke.

"Well, Sookie, when did you switch to the other side?"

"About six months ago when this gorgeous vampire became my neighbor."

"Eric is in his office. Go on in."

Sookie lead me to the office, I assumed she had been there before.

"Well if it isn't my favorite telepath, what brings you here?"

"Oh, my girlfriend had to drop off the paperwork you asked her to do, so we decided to turn the drive into a date."

"Girlfriend, huh? When did you switch sides?"

"Pam just asked her the same thing." I sat the stack of papers right in front of him. He grabbed my hand and looked at the ring I wore on the middle finger of my left hand.

"Where did you get this?" He asked, suddenly very serious as he looked up at me.

"Family heirloom." I said quickly.

"Oh really? You're from Sweden I take it?"

"Yes."

"Where at in Sweden?"

"Okay, let's stop with the 20 fucking questions."

"As you wish."

We headed out and sat at the bar where she bought a gin and tonic and I ordered a AB+ True Blood. We had just started getting into a conversation when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped in my seat and turned around.

"I seem to see a few errors in your paperwork, Miss Woods. No only are there two different kinds of writing, the other I'm assuming is Miss Stackhaus', but you have used different names."

SHIT FUCK SHIT FUCK SHIT! Was my current mantra. I could only hope he didn't recognize the other name.

"Oh really?"

"Would I have any reason to lie to you?"

"I'm assuming it's something about jealousy over her getting to me first," Sookie chimed in. I barely held in a laugh. "She's really good with her mouth, even if I did switch back, I doubt you could do any better."

"Oh, I promise I could, want to try?"

"Eric, you are such a pig," Sookie said, acting all innocent.

"You set him up for it," I pointed out.

"So?"

"How long have you known him?"

"Too long."

"Well, then you should have seen that coming."

"I think I like you, Laurali Woods...or is it Hella Nystrom?"

"No comment."

"Well, the only way you would use the name is Hella Nystrom is because you're Hella Nystrom or you're an evil bitch."

"Would you buy that I'm named after her and that's how I got your ring?"

"Unless Hella remarried and had some more kids, there would be no decedents." He pulled me into his office.

"Give me that. It's not yours." He yanked it off my finger and stared at it.

"Why are you staring at it? You hated the damn thing when I got it for you, what's so great about it now?" I clamped a hand over my mouth. "Shit."

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing."

"You're wearing contacts. Take them out."

"I'd rather not."

"DO IT NOW!" he yelled.

I sighed and took them out. He was just as demanding now than he was 1000 years ago.

"You're welcome by the way."

"What are you talking about?"

"For your sword. I'm the reason you still have it. Otherwise it'd be sitting in Sweden in my little sleeping area. He ignored me. Once I had the contacts out, he pulled my face up to look at him.

"Hella..." I couldn't tell if he was mad or happy to see me.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell me you got turned?"

"I believe your words were: Don't bother. Everything that happened that night was her fault and it will take hundreds of years to get over."

"How did you know that?"

"It was my first night of being a vampire. Godric took me to the tavern where you were at and all I saw was you fucking some blond woman named Eira. I'm leaving. I can't deal with this."

"Deal with what, Hella?" he said, getting angrier by the minute.

"YOU!"

"What the fuck did I do!?"

"It was over 1000 years ago. It doesn't matter anymore." I turned and walked out of the office but asked if he could make sure Sookie got home safe before I slammed the door behind me. Sookie quickly paid for a drink and stood to follow me. I shook my head at her and left. I cried on my way home, cursing Godric for making me. When I stopped at a stop sign, the passenger seat opened and closed. I turned to see who it was, and of course it was the last person I wanted to see.

"What do you want? I did your damn paperwork. Leave me alone."

"No."

"Get your stubborn Viking ass out of my car before I kick your ass back like I did when we were kids!"

"What? The only reason you won was because I LET you," he said chuckling.

"You keep telling yourself that," I said smiling, "Now get out of my car!"

He refused again so I pulled over to the side of the road and sped over to his side of the car, I damn near tore the door off, and reached for him, but he was too fast. Before I knew it I was pushed into the car with him laughing behind me. We chased each other through the woods, tackling, punching, or kicking when we could.

"Tie?" he asked as we plopped down on my front stairs.

"My car is parked in the middle of nowhere with the keys in it."

"I'll have Pam bring it back for you."

"What are you doing here, Eric? It didn't work out 1000 years ago and it won't now either. Do I have to move again or can you just leave me alone?"

"Your paperwork wasn't finished correctly. I'll look over the signatures but you have to do something for me."

"What do you want, Eric."

"You will be my pet."

"What? No mother fucking way is that happening!"

"Then I guess you'll have to re-do the paperwork. All of it."

"I'd rather have to do it over a million times than be your pet."

"Then it's settled. You're my personal secretary!"

"Hell no. I am doing this paperwork then I'm leaving. Six months in this place and my life is ruined. Why the FUCK did you have to be sheriff!"

"Why the FUCK did you sign your paperwork with that name? Why the FUCK did you have to show up in MY area?"

"Why the FUCK do you care, anyway?! It's been 1000 fucking years!" At this point, we were in eachother's faces, him having to lean over of course.

"You're still as fucking stubborn," he said. He ran a hand down his face. "I'm never going to win with you, am I?"

"Have you ever?"

"No."

"You were never supposed to know about me. I was never going to tell you."

"Why?"

"I knew you wouldn't care."

"If I didn't care why would I be sitting next to you?"

"Because I didn't fill out the paperwork right. I'm not used to using Laurali yet, you'd think after hundreds of years I would be."

"It took a long time for me to get used to Northman," he sympathized, "but it was easier than having to answer the forever asked question of where I was from."

"I wear contacts so I don't have to deal with the comments about my eyes. Blonde hair got boring too. For the record, I liked the long hair better. Shoulder length looks good though."

"For the record, you look better with black hair."

"So what do we do now? Personally I'd like to just forget this ever happened and move back to Sweden."

"I don't want you to."

"Why?"

"It's been a long time since I've even had a taste of home."

"Why didn't you come back after you were turned, well much later than that of course."

"I didn't want to see the wreckage of my village, all my friends dead..."

"You should go take a look at it. I think I've done a pretty good job with it."

"What?"

"I came back to the village after a few hundred years and saw it was nothing. I had the huts rebuilt with wood from the forest and the only think different from the original building is the plumbing and dirt floor. Other than that it's the same design. I turned it into a resort I guess. Mostly supes, but some humans too."

"What about our home?"

"It's the main building, now. I had it turned into a small hotel for the humans."

"Oh. So you completely ruined our home."

"No. That's just for appearances. My sleeping area is our old home. Parts of the wood had to be changed, and I had one of the rooms closed off, but other than that it's our home."

"After everything bad that happened there, why would you want to live there?"

"Godric asked me the same question. He spent a lot of time with me. He didn't release me until 6 months ago, actually. We traveled the world together until he dumped me here. I'm assuming he knew you were here." I chuckled a bit. "We checked on you every so often. You were always in trouble. We had to save you from a few fights."

"How?"

"Some bloodshed then we left before you could tell it was us."

"That was you two?"

"Yep."

"I always thought the Gods were helping me."

"Last I knew neither Godric nor I are Gods."

"I want to go home," I told him.

"You are home."

"This isn't home, and you know it." He nodded and pulled me into a hug. Tears started falling down my face as I pushed him away.

"Burn the paperwork and forget I was here. Compton can have his house back. I'm leaving and never coming back. If you search for me, you will not find me. Tell Sookie I said good-bye."

"How are you planning on getting anywhere?"

"There's plenty of night left. I'll figure it out. Good-bye Eric. I hope we never lay eyes on each other again." I walked into the house long enough to grab the essentials then flew off into the night, crying the whole way.


	3. Chapter 3

I Love you but Fuck You

Still don't own anything other than Hella.

So, what do you think so far? I decided to keep going with the story even though no one wanted to review. The story has taken me in a totally different direction than I thought it would, but hopefully it'll wind it's way back to where I planned.

I ran..well flew...away like a coward. I bounced from place to place, never finding anywhere close to where I wanted to be. I knew where I WANTED to be, but I couldn't go to either place. I couldn't run back to Eric and I couldn't go back to Sweden in case he came looking for me.

I finally ended up Chicago Illinois. It was easy to blend in so it was easy to feed off of humans. I knew there were other vampires, but I chose to stay away from them. I had bought myself a small house in the middle of no where towards the suburbs and kept to myself. I made the whole place pretty high tech on the inside, but you'd never be able to tell. I didn't sleep in a stupid little cubby anymore. I had a huge bedroom that I made light tight so I could sleep in a huge king sized bed. I kept the color scheme in blues ranging from midnight blue to light blue in most of the house, but my bedroom was black and red. I guess I was torturing myself. I kept a stash of True Blood in the fridge in the kitchen and in the mini fridge in my room. I didn't need to feed often at my age and drinking True Blood was good enough. I had converted the basement into my sleeping space and somewhere for me to practice with my sword. It still helped me clear my mind.

"Hella Nystrom, you are a coward," I heard a familiar voice say. I turned and saw Godric.

"Yes I am," I said, going back to fighting an imaginary foe.

"You are a Viking, Hella. Why did you run?"

"Because I took the coward's way out. I'm not proud of what I did, but it is what it is."

"You need to go back."

"No, I don't. And you can't make me either."

"I won't, but your guilt will. He's looking for you, by the way."

"He can look all he wants, but he will not find me."

"Oh? I might have given him a tip."

"You are cruel."

"Maybe, but I will not see my child cower like an infant. Be the Viking you once were and face your fears." I sighed and let my sword drop to my side.

"When will he be here?"

"I believe he's at your door," Godric dashed up the stairs and lead him down to the basement.

"What do you want, Eric?"

"For you to come back to Shreveport."

"Why?"

"Because you didn't fill out the proper paperwork."

"Always with the paperwork," I said while trying to hold back a smile. "Godric wasn't lying when he told me you were a stickler when it comes down to that damn paperwork. I'll go back with you if you can beat me in a sword fight. I've been practicing you know."

He grinned and ran to his car and grabbed the sword he took with him everywhere.

"Deal."

Godric stood aside watching us battle each other, smiles plastered on our faces knowing we were just trying to make the fight last longer. It felt like the old days, turning our sword fighting into the art it had been so long ago. We laughed as we fought, drawing out the battle as long as we could. Finally, I had him up against the wall with my sword to his throat.

"I win."

"Come back with me anyway," he said quietly.

"I'll think about it."

"Even 1000 years ago women used that phrase as a nice way to say no. Please, Hella. You know I never beg, but I'm begging now."

"Eric...please don't make me."

"No one can ever make you do anything you don't want to do." He said, a grin on his face. He stepped towards me and I leaned into his arms, letting him hold me.

"I missed this." I said. "I've missed it every day and night for 1000 years." He didn't say anything.

"Sorry," I said. "I should have kept my mouth shut." I pulled away from him and walked up the stairs and into the kitchen for a blood. "It's almost done. You should both stay here you'll never make it anywhere in time. I showed them the guest rooms then headed down to mine. I closed the door behind me and curled up in my blankets. No, vampires do not get cold, it's more of a comfort thing.

A couple of tears escaped my eyes as I flipped off the light switch that was behind my bed. I sat in bed for awhile, but the day would not take me. I got up and started punching and kicking the punching bag I kept in the training area. I put everything into it letting the tears fall. My decision had been made. I would never return to Shreveport and I would never see Eric Northman again. I packed up my necessities and waited until sunset. I drove away before either of them were awake. I would keep the house and use it as a safe house if need be in the future. I made my way down to Bon Temps to pay a visit to Sookie. I had missed her and it would take awhile for Godric and Eric to figure out where I went.

After climbing out of my trunk where I had died for the day, I finished the drive. When I arrived, I knocked on her door, reminding myself I needed to get some disposable cell phones. She finally answered and threw her arms around me in a giant hug and dragged me into her house.

"It's been so long! Where have you been?"

"Everywhere. I just left a house I bought in Chicago and decided I'd stop by to catch up. How's life?" I asked, grinning at her.

"Well, I quit my job at Merlott's and now I work for Eric. I bar tend and waitress as well as going to certain events to use my telepathy. What have you been doing?"

"Bouncing around from place to place."

"You know Eric's got bat shit crazy since you left. He's hardly at Fangtasia anymore. I doubt even the Lord knows what he's been doing. Why don't you come to work with me tonight? He might be there and I'm sure he'd love to see you."

"I'm not too sure he'd love to see me, but if he's not there I'll go with you for awhile. BUT you gotta make sure he's not there, no tricks." She smiled and called Fangtasia.

"Is Eric gonna be there tonight? You sure? Alrighty! I'll be there in a few!"  
>"Is he going to be there?"<p>

"Nope."

"Alright, but I gotta make myself look different just in case. I don't want anyone to be able to tell it's me."

"How about one of the corsets Pam gave me, some skinny jeans, and some heels she gave me too. I've never seen you wear anything like that. As for your hair, leave it down. Put in your contacts, some make up and you're good to go!"

I did what she suggested and she was right. I looked nothing like me. Even Godric wouldn't be able to find me. She dragged me out to her car and we headed to the one place I swore I'd never go to again. Maybe I was subconsciously thwarting my own plan on never seeing him again.

When we walked into the bar, Sookie found Pam to let her know she was here. I ordered my usual blood and sat on a bar stool.. As Sookie started work, Pam headed over my way. I started panicking over whether she would recognize me or not.

"Well, Well, Well, what do we have here?" I heard her say as she swiveled my chair around. "What's your name, sweet heart?"

"Tabitha," I said quickly. "Tabitha Jones."

"Well it's nice to meet you Tabitha Jones. You're new in town, aren't you?"

"Just visiting an old friend."

"Oh, maybe I know her."

"Sookie."

"Oh, I didn't know she had any female vampire friends."

"I'm a well kept secret then, I suppose."

"Well, you have fun then. It's pretty busy and you look like you could sling some drinks. Why don't you get yourself behind that table and help your friend out."

I didn't argue with her. It sounded fun, honestly. I smiled and slid over the bar and immediately started working my butt off, thankfully being a vampire helped keep up with supply and demand. Once it slowed down at the bar and the tables and booths started filling up, I started waiting tables while Sookie stayed behind the bar. She mouthed a thank you at me as I took a couple of orders from a couple of guys at a small table.

"Welcome to Fangtasia. Can I get you a drink?"

"Yeah, I'll have a Bud light Platinum."

"I'll get that right away for you." I walked away with an added swing to my hips. I looked over my shoulder at him and winked as I headed to the bar.

"Woman, you're good," Sookie said as she handed me the beer.

"I've had years of practice." I smiled at the man who ordered the drink and walked over to him. I made sure to show off a bit of cleavage as I handed it to him. When he left, I had one hell of a tip. I smiled and shook my head as I walked up to the bar.

"1000 years old, and I still got it," I whispered to Sookie. I kept working for the rest of the night and had one hell of a good time. Once it was bar time, Sookie and I cleaned up. I looked outside and it was nearing dawn.

"Son of a bitch! How the hell am I supposed to get you home before dawn?!"

"We've got a guest coffin in the basement if you need it," Pam said in her normal 'I don't give a shit' voice.

"Thanks."

She tossed a blood at me then lead me downstairs to the basement. I helped her pull one of the coffins out of the corner. I took off those god awful shoes that were so cute but were hell on my feet. I yawned as I closed the did and died for the day.

When we woke up the following night, I realized I had a few problems. 1. I had no way home. 2. I have no other clothes to wear 3. my contacts were killing me.

I quickly called Sookie after Pam walked up the stairs.

"I need clothes and contact solution!" I told her. She chuckled.

"Got all of them and I'm headed over already. I have to work tonight and Pam and Eric always have me open the bar while they do whatever it is they do in that office."

"Thank you so fucking much!" When she arrived 15 minutes later I was ecstatic. She brought me clothes appropriate for another night of work if need be and a second set of my contacts and solution. These ones were fun, they would make my eyes a bright lavender purple.

"Hey Pam?" Sookie asked through the door.

"Enter."

"Are you going to need an extra hand or two tonight?"

"Is Tabitha offering?"

"Yes."

"Fine, but she's not getting paid." I laughed.

"Oh, and do you know if Eric is going to be here?"

"I just got off the phone with him and he's headed here from somewhere up north."

"We're short a dancer tonight, son of a bitch!" Pam said, looking at the schedule. "Sookie, you interested?"

"I...guess?" she said as she blushed.

"Well, get on that pole and lets see what you can do," Pam ordered.

Sookie had some moves that neither of us were expecting. Pam's fangs popped out the same time mine did.

"I believe we have the missing dancer tonight. Tabitha or whatever your name is, that makes you the bar keep. Sookie, I think I might have something more appropriate for you to wear while your up there." Sookie followed her to the office and when she came out, she looked amazing. My fangs dropped down and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Alright girlies. Time to open this bitch. The other dancers will be here in an hour or so."

The night was flying by until Eric showed up. If I was alive, my heart would have stopped. Not only did he look gorgeous, but I was worried he would recognize me. He stopped at the bar next to Pam.

"Who's the new girl?"

"Her name is Tabitha. Don't worry, she's not getting paid. Oh, and by the way, that delectable girl in blue up there would be Sookie."

"Bull fucking shit. My Sookie wouldn't do that. She's too sweet."

"Well, your Sookie grew some balls and she's the best dancer up there."

"I hope you don't actually mean she grew balls."

"Eric, shut up."

I rolled my eyes at the two and kept working.

"Tabitha has a terrific ass, Master. Have you noticed?"

"Oh yes, I have." I didn't even need to look at him to know the expression on his face. He made his way up to his throne and sat down, looking completely and utterly bored. It was driving the ladies crazy though. Every vampire in the place could smell the distinct odor of arousal. I chuckled at a couple girls ogling at him wondering how big his dick is, how good in bed he is, the usual. I knew the answer and I couldn't say anything about it. Pam walked over to me.

"I saw that shit eating grin over there. Anything amusing?"

"Oh, plenty amusing to me, but not something I care to share," I told her.

"The Master is summoning you." I looked at him and sure enough he was. I slowly made my way up to him.

"Can I get you anything, Master?"

"No, Tabitha. I just have a few questions to ask you."

"Okay, Master."

"Why are you working at my bar? I don't remember hiring anyone named Tabitha."

"It just sort of happened. I was visiting Sookie and she dragged me along for work and somehow I ended up waitressing and bar tending." I shrugged. "Don't worry, I'm not getting paid."

He smiled at me and motioned for me to sit on his lap.

"What else did you want to know?"

"Your eyes are remarkable."

"Contacts."

"I see...what's your natural eye color?"

"These are the oddest questions I've been asked." I said, trying to change the subject.

"I see," he said as he started playing with the ends of my long hair.

"You remind me of someone," he whispered.

"Someone good, I hope."

"Oh yes, I have very fond memories of her." I didn't know what to say to that so I tried to stand.

"I never said you could go, Tabitha. In fact, I think I might keep you here for the rest of the night."

I nodded as I sat there, not knowing what to do. What I wanted to do was curl up in his lap and have my head in the crook of his neck like he used to hold me, but unless he said it was okay, I wasn't going to move.

"Relax Tabitha." It sounded like he knew who I really was. He had me curl up against him and I couldn't help but smile when I saw the two girls that were ogling at him giving me dirty looks. He smelled the same as he did when he was human. He smelled like the ocean in the winter. It immediately calmed me and I suddenly didn't care whether he knew who I was or not.

He signaled to the other bartender to bring 2 bloods and I was shocked to find out he had taken from what I was told was his hidden stash. Royal, the closest to human synthetic blood could get.

"Thank you." I said to both the waitress and Eric.

"Tabitha?"

"Yes, master?"

"There is an event the politics in a couple of days that I am required to go to. I heard you were friends with Sookie, would you care to join us?"

"Of course," I said a little too quickly. He grinned.

"Good. Do you have the proper clothing?"

"No, but it just gives me an excuse for a shopping trip."

"I can buy it for you," he offered. "I'd consider it as paying you what we owe you for working and as being my date."

"Master, I am not short on money, I don't need you to buy me anything. Thank you for the offer and I hope I didn't offend you."

"Not at all Tabitha. I'm not used to women not jumping at the chance of free clothing, especially very nice and expensive dresses."

"As old as you are you must be shocked that you can still be surprised."

"You think I'm old?"

"Sookie might have let your age slip."

"Turn about is fair play, Miss Jones. How old are you?"

"That's not a polite thing to ask a lady, Master."

"We're vampires, my dear."

"If you must know, I'm just under 1000 years old."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, Master."

"Yet here you are calling me Master."

"Hey, that's what I was told to call you. Should I be calling you something else?"

"Eric would be fine. No need for formalities for vampires our age."

"I agree. Sookie is quite beautiful for a human, isn't she? I was surprised when I saw the moves she can pull off on that pole."

"Yes, my Sookie is a magnificent creature," he said, his voice full of pride.

"You have claimed her then?"

"Yes, Sookie is mine."

"No need to get all uppity about it. I was just curious is all. I'm just curious why she never told me."

Sookie headed our way after being summoned and I made room for her on his lap where he gladly pulled her onto.

"Eric, I'm sweaty and gross, you should let me clean up."

"Nonsense, my Sookie, neither of us mind in the least. Our friend Tabitha has agreed to join us at the summit. Maybe the two of you should take the rest of the night off and do your shopping?"

"Of course Eric!" We both said, dashing off his lap and through the doors


	4. Chapter 4

I Love you but Fuck You

Still don't anything but the original character!

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has decided to follow this story or favorite! I've had a lot of hits on this story, but how some reviews?

Chapter 4: I love you and fucking with you head.

The shopping trip was amazing. Sookie filled me in on the details, apparently it was three day..night..whatever you want to call it event and all of it called for three gorgeous gowns, new pajamas, and of course shoes. Sookie talked me into letting Eric buy everything for me, not believing me when I said I had plenty of money of my own. I heard him laugh on the phone when she called to let him know.

"So, do you think I should tell him?" I asked as I tried on a low-cut dark green dress. I shook my head and took it off. Too skanky for my taste.

"He'll find out eventually, so you might as well get it out of the way and avoid a huge blow-out when he finds out. Imagine how it would go if he found out from someone else! Or even worse! He finds out at the summit!"

"He'll freak out either way. I like the way things are right now. I like being able to spend time with him, even if it is just in the same room. God, I sound like a love sick puppy dog. I'm 1000 years old and here I am gossiping about Eric Northman like a teenage girl."

"Yeah, you are, but I'm not any better. What dresses are you getting?"

I sighed. "I don't know. They're either too fancy, too slutty, or just don't look right."

We spent the next couple hours finding dresses for me since it had taken her a ½ hour to figure out what she wanted. We had decided to me mess with Eric's head. He had already said that I remind him of someone, so our dresses are either midnight blue or forest green. It would probably blow up in our faces, but it would be fun while it lasted. Next was shoe shopping and we might have gotten a few more pairs than were needed.

"If I'm gonna stick around, I can't live at your place forever. Eventually Eric will find out who I am. I sleep in his cubby and I don't wear my contacts when I sleep. What if he has to crash at your place and notices my eyes? I'd be royally fucked then! Both of us would be!"

"Hella, relax. It's going to be fine. If he flips his lid when he finds out, I'll tell him that I'm leaving with you and he'd never see either of us again. He could barely handle you leaving, if both of us left, it would destroy him."

"Sookie, you're evil. I thought fairies were supposed to be nice."

"How'd you know I was a fairy? I never told you, or did I? I don't remember."

"I can smell it on you. I AM a vampire, you know."

"I know, I know. Well, let's get this card back to Mr. Northman. And by "let's go" I mean YOU go."

"I hate you," I said as I grabbed the card out of her hand. I called Eric as I headed to the car.

"Hi Eric. We're done shopping so I'm bringing your card back before it mysteriously disappears into my wallet never to be seen by you again."

He chuckled. "Don't worry about it. I'm headed over to Sookie's anyway."

"You know I live there, right?"

"No, neither of you never mentioned it."

"There's only one cubby."

"And I had it built, so find somewhere else to die for the day." I could damn near see the shit eating grin on his face.

"You may have had it built, but I did some redecorating. No more bright, obnoxious chrome. The motion activated lights I kept though."

"What did you do to it?" He actually sounded worried.

"Don't worry, I think you'll like it."

"I repeat, what did you do to it. Please tell me it's not pink? I have to deal with enough pink with Pam."

"Damn. The whole thing is covered with hot pink 70's shag rugs."

"You wouldn't."

"Okay. Okay. It's a combo of light blue, dark blue, and white. I'm pretty sure you'll like it."

"We still haven't settled the issue of where you're sleeping. You can make your way to Fangtasia and sleep in a guest coffin, but I doubt you'd make it before dawn." He hung up and I saw his "Vette" pull into the driveway.

"She really needs to get this redone, doesn't she? It's been killing my Dodge Charger."

"Most definitely. Now let me see this car of yours."

I lead him around to the garage he had installed and showed him my green and blue baby.

"Don't ask me anything about it. I thought it was pretty, bought it and customized it."

` He chuckled again.

"And I've decided I'll share the cubby with you. The bed is big enough it for the both of us."

"Oh, how generous of you."

"Get that shit eating grin off your face and help me carry all the bags in."

He opened the trunk of my car while I opened the back door.

"Holy shit! Did you buy out every store you went to?"

"Only the shoe section."

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"Yes, Eric, I'm kidding. We did get a few extra things though."

"Will I enjoy the extra things?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." I winked back at him as I dashed up the stairs.

"Well, it's almost dawn, show me how you've destroyed my cubby."

I shook my head as we walked upstairs through Sookie's room. I climbed the ladder first, nervous over what he was going to think. I took an unnecessary breath as I sat on the bed. He jumped down from the last step and looked around. The walls were painted to look like ocean waves, old viking ships, anything that reminded me of home.

"Well?"

"I hate you" At that he climbed out of the cubby. I had never heard him sound so serious and hateful. I didn't understand what I did wrong, the environment I turned my cubby into was calming to me. It was like being home again. I decided to follow him and figure out what the hell his problem was. He was sitting on Sookie's bed facing the opposite wall.

"Why didn't you like it? I thought it'd remind you of home."

"And that's the problem. I don't want to think about home. When I think about home, I think about her."

"What's wrong with thinking about her?"  
>"It breaks my undead heart over and over again."<p>

"I'm surprised you're being so open with me."

"I don't know why I am. I don't understand it."

"I can switch the walls. I had each background removable so I could change it when I got sick of it. The next one is purple, I think."

"I'll help you."

"Thank you."

We went downstairs and he helped me pull down the current background. We were both getting the bleeds, but neither of us wanted to sleep. We threw the pictures into a corner for me to destroy tomorrow.

"I'm sure she misses you just as much." It was true, I had changed everything about my appearance just to be near him.

"Maybe. I wish she would stop running and hiding from me. I need to shut up."

I slowly walked over to him and sat next to him. I pulled him towards me and kissed the top of his head.

"We're getting the bleeds. We should go to bed."

He nodded and followed me down the ladder. I slipped off my shoes and changed into my pajamas. I had forgotten to do it upstairs.

"Here," I said as I threw him a pair of gym shorts I thought would fit him.

"Thanks," he said quietly as he changed.

My eyes were killing me, but I couldn't take them out until tomorrow when I changed them. I kept rubbing at them. I NEEDED to take them out.

"Tabitha, go ahead and take them out. I promise I won't look. I know how particular you are about people seeing them."

"Thank you." I gladly took them out of my eyes and tossed them into the trash bin.

"I would do anything to have her here, you know."

"Really? Do I need to find her and drag her here for you? I'm sure I could bribe her into coming back."

"I was so close to having her back with me, but I froze when she told me she missed me."

"I guarantee that's what ran her off."

"You remind me so much of her."

"Maybe that's why you're opening up to me."

It was so hard for me not to tell him. It was killing me, but I knew that now was not the time.

"Let's get some sleep." I finally let the day take me back.

Sookie and I headed to Fangtasia, running a little late for work.

"You need to tell him."

"I know, and I want to."

"What's stopping you?"

"I'm scared."

"We'll do it tonight, okay? He's staying at our place again tonight."

"Why?"

"Because he told me he was. You should tell him then. I'll be too close to dawn for him to leave."

"Inclosed in a house with a very pissed off Eric Nystrom is never a good thing."

"Nystrom?"

"Yeah, that's what his name was before he changed it. Don't tell him I told you."

"You're secret is safe with me," she smiled at me as we walked through the employee entrance where a very frustrated Pam waited.

"You're late."

"We know, and we're very sorry."

"I don't even work here, I just have nothing better to do, but I guess I'm sorry."

"Tabitha, you are so much more fun than Sookie. She doesn't put up a fight at all. It's always Yes ma'am, yes sir at whatever we tell her to"

"Yeah, and it seems to get her in a lot of trouble from what I've heard."

"Shut up, Tabitha Jones!" Sookie snapped at me.

"Both of you shut up and get to work. Sookie, you're behind the bar and Tabitha, you'll be dancing. You're the only one tonight, so you better be good. Eric is planning on spending all night on his throne.

I sighed as I changed into the extra outfit I learned to bring with me.

I wore a midnight blue corset with the typical garter belt and stockings combination. I hadn't paid attention to what color I wore, but I had a feeling it was going to bother my favorite Viking. I sighed and hoped it wouldn't bother him too much. I didn't want him upset.

I walked out onto the floor and stepped up by one of the poles as the music started. A few minutes into my dancing, I saw Eric walk to his throne. I immediately got nervous, not because of me dancing for him, but I was scared he'd recognize me. After all the thinks he told me, he'd definitely hate me.

After I danced for him for 15 minutes or so, he summoned me over and I spent the rest of the night curled up on his lap drinking blood from his personal stash.

"Are you ready for the summit tomorrow?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. I've always hated being around lots of people, but for you I'll suffer." I looked up at him, happy to see his usual shit eating grin before he kissed the top of my head. I was shocked.

Eric decided we could leave early, so we headed to his office so I could get dressed, unfortunetly, Eric decided to get in my way.

"Can I get dressed?" I asked with a grin on my face.

"No."

"And why's that?" His answer was to bend me over his desk..

"That's why." He grounded himself against my ass and I couldn't help but moan and push back against him.

"Good reason." I looked back at him and smiled as I heard him pull his pants down. He ran his hands gently up and down my back before grabbing a chunk of my hair and pulling. I groaned as he teased me.

"Stop with the teasing and fuck me!" I yelled at him.

"As you wish."

He slammed himself into me causing me to moan loudly. God, he felt even better than he did 1000 years ago. He pounded against me hard and fast before I pulled his head down and kissed him hard as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I met him thrust for thrust, grounding my hips against his. As we both met out release (well my 4th anyway), we moaned each others' names. He helped me stand up and chuckled as I complained about my pussy hurting.

"You liked it just as much as I did," he said as I dressed. "So don't complain. If I wasn't a vampire, my back would be torn to pieces."

Once I was dressed, we headed back to Sookie's place. We took a shower together that took longer than it should have before heading down to our cubby. He dried my hair gently with the towel he brought down then brushed my hair out. I smiled, remembering how he used to do that for me to help me sleep. I sighed happily as he kissed the top of my head. He was oddly affectionate.

"I need to take my contacts, promise not to look?"

"Promise. Why are you so paranoid about me seeing your eyes?"

"I wear contacts for a reason, let's just put it that way."

He nodded and thankfully dropped the subject as he laid down. I laid on my side so I was facing away from him. I felt him curl up behind me and wrap an arm around my waist. I smiled as we both died happily for the day.

**Please leave a review for me :) I'd really appreciate it. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

I Love you but Fuck You

A/N: Still don't own anything other than original character.

"SHIT!" I yelled, waking Eric up.

"SHIT!" He repeated. "Get your ass up and ready to go or we're miss our flight!"

I quickly got dressed and grabbed my pre-packed suitcase and dashed upstairs. Sookie was sitting at the kitchen waiting for us.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to wake up. You do realize our flight is in an hour and it takes 45 minutes to get to the airport, right?"

"You can make fun of us on the plane, right now, get your blond ass in the car!" I shouted.

"You too, Viking!" I added.

We threw our bags in the back of my car and sped off. I quickly put in my contacts and sighed in relief knowing that was one less thing to worry about.

We barely made our flight, we were damn lucky it was being delayed. We only shared the plane with another group of vampires headed to the summit. They kept staring at Sookie, so Eric pulled her closer to him making sure the other group knew she had been claimed.

"I am NOT looking forward to this," she said quietly. "I hate being stared at like a piece of meat. I should be used to it, but I'm not."

"Sorry, Sookie. I wouldn't have brought you with me if it wasn't necessary. "She nodded.

"Don't worry, Sook. You'll be fine," I told her.

"I know. Eric always protects me." She smiled up at him, and he pulled her closer. I noticed her give me one of those 'look what I got and you can't have' looks. I hadn't pegged her for being like that, especially after helping me so much. Well, if she wanted to start shit over Eric, she'd be in for a hell of a fight.

"I think Sookie might have a little crush on you, Eric."

"Oh, really. Miss Stackhouse do you find yourself attracted to me? Are you going to yield to me?"

"I'm certain the whole plane can smell how I fell," she said in a husky voice.

"Have you been made part of the mile high club, Miss Stackhouse?"

"No I haven't, Mr. Northman. Would you like to initiate me into the club?"

"I'd be glad to." He held out his hand to help her up. She gave me another one of those looks again as she walked past me to the bathroom. I didn't know whether to be jealous or angry or what to feel, so I acted like I didn't care at all. I grabbed my tablet and started playing stupid games trying to ignore sounds coming from the bathroom.

When they walked back to our seats, Sookie mad sure to look at me while she was straightening out her hair and clothes.

"Do I sense a bit of hostility here?" Eric asked.

"Not at all, Eric. Sookie just seems to care about what or who you do. There's no hostility at all," I said calmly.

Sookie glared at me as she sat close to Eric's side. Once the plane landed, which couldn't happen soon enough Sookie made a fool of herself throwing herself at Eric. The other passengers definitely noticed, pointing and chuckling at her.

I walked behind Eric and Sookie, rolling my eyes as they seemed to forget I was there. So much for being his date. We headed up to our rooms, Sookie and I would be sharing a room, unfortunately. Once I was we were settled in our rooms I started hanging up our dresses making sure they weren't wrinkly.

"Jealous?" I heard Sookie say from behind me. "You sure looked like you were."

"Okay, Sookie. Stop playing this game. It's stupid and childish. I'm a 1000 year old vampire. I do not play games."

"Oh, so you are jealous!"

"At my age, why waste any feelings I have left on a little girl who stabbed me in the back. I could drain you dry right now and there would be nothing you could do about it. I am stronger, faster, and stronger than you and I suggest you do not piss me off. Stop playing this stupid little game you're trying to involve me in, it's pointless. If you want Eric, you can have him if he wants you."

Sookie stomped her foot and stormed out of the room like she was infamously known for.

"Spoken as a true vampire," I heard Eric say behind me.

"Last I knew I was a vampire. What do you want Mr. Northman?"

"What's with the formalities, Tabitha? Did I do something to hurt you?"

"Mr. Northman, we have nothing in common with each other except work, and I'd like to keep in professional from now on."

"Tabitha...Miss Jones...what did I do?" He sounded almost desperate.

"You treated me like you cared, but I was an idiot to even think you had the ability to care about anyone but your self. After the summit I'm leaving Area 5." My voice stayed calm, no emotion apparent in it at all.

"Tabitha, this is something I rarely say. I'm sorry."

"For what? Taking advantage of my ability to care about someone then fucking Sookie?" I kept my voice calm and even. "Mr. Northman, I'm not going to lie. You hurt me very badly with what you've done."

"Please stop calling me Mr. Northman."

"As you wish.. Eric, why did you do it? Was hurting me really necessary?"

"Fucking Sookie was for her protection. I saw a couple of the vampires on the plane eying her down like a piece of meat. I had to show them that she's mine. It's an act. Sookie is no more as a pet than you are."

I ignored him and walked out of the room calmly, but was shocked when I ran into Godric on my way down to the bar for a True Blood.

"Hello Child."

"Hello Godric."

"Something is troubling you. I'm assuming it has something to do with Eric."

"Doesn't it always?"

"What did he do?"

"Took advantage of me actually caring about him, acted like he gave a shit about me, then fucked Sookie on the plane over here. Plus she tried to start playing that little fucking game jealous women play."

He hugged me.

"I'm sorry about the way he's treating you. Have you told him?"

"No. I'm not going to."

"Where are you staying?"

"Unfortunately, I'm sharing a room with Sookie."

"Well, let's remedy that situation. You can come share a room with me."

I nodded. "Thank you. I just have to go get my clothing."

He followed me to my room and helped me separate my dressed from Sookie's.

"Oh, Eric will be very jealous when he sees you walking around with you on my arm, especially in these beautiful dresses."

I smiled. "That's very sweet of you."

"Dawn is fast approaching," he said quietly. "Let's go to bed."

I nodded and followed him to his room where he helped me hang up my dresses and dressy casual clothing. I grabbed some pajamas out of my suitcase and undressed on my way to the bathroom.

"I forgot how beautiful you are," Godric said as he watched me walk through the room.

"I'm going to take a shower, feel free to join me," I said, winking at him as I walked into the bathroom. I quickly took out my contacts, happy that I didn't have to worry about it around him.

He walked up behind me and kissed my shoulder.

"How can anyone not want this? Not only are you beautiful on the outside, you are still as caring, loving, and passionate as you were as human. After 1000 years, it's amazing that you've held on to that."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I leaned back against him with a smile on my face.

"How about that shower?" I asked as I turned around. He kissed me passionately and I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck, returning the kiss full force. Just as things were starting to get really heated before we even made it to the shower, there was a loud knock at the door when it was this close to dawn was Eric.

"Damn it," Godric said quietly. He threw on the bathrobe that was in the bathroom and answered the door.

"Godric, I need advice."

"Oh, what about?"

"Tabitha. I hurt her badly and now she's disappeared. I don't think she'll come back."

It was really hard for me to not laugh and walk out there butt naked, but I didn't think Godric would appreciate that.

"Don't worry, I found her. She's going to be staying with me for the rest of the summit."

"Oh. Is she here now?"

"Yes."

"Tabitha, Eric wants to talk to you."

"Okay, just let me get some clothes on. Godric can you throw me some?"

Eric did it instead, thankfully I had put my contacts back in.

"Thank you," I said.

"Were you about to..."

"Have sex with our maker?" Eric nodded. "Yes I was. The sooner you leave the sooner Godric and I can continue where we left off."

I could see the hurt in his eyes, but I ignored it. He headed out the door and even before the door was closed Godric had me pinned against on one of the walls where it was easy for Eric to see. I heard him growl in anger and jealousy as he walked down the hall. We knew he saw us. Godric released me and backed off.

"Well, you've gotten you're revenge."

"Yes, I have, but that doesn't mean I want you to stop."

He smiled and pulled me to him, kissing my neck down my chest then picked me up and laid me on the bed.

"Can I be honest with you, Hella?"

"Of course."

"I've missed feeling your body against mine. It's been a very long time, but it's a feeling I've never forgotten."

"I missed you too," I whispered in his ear.

"Wait, I want to take my contacts out." He rolled off of me, letting me off the bed. I walked to the bathroom, undressing on the way. I took them out then took the rest of my clothes off on my way back to the bed.

"God, you're beautiful..."

"If I could, I would be blushing right now."

He pulled me down next to him, but I straddled his waist before he could flip me onto my back.

"Now this is a site I never though I'd see again."

We made love until the dawn took us away.

When I woke up, Godric was already up and looking spectacular. I jumped out of bed and ran to the closet to grab a dress when I realized they were all different. Instead of being green, they were shades of red ranging from blood red to cherry red. I couldn't decided which one to wear.

"Child, why don't you take a shower and I'll pick out the dress," Godric suggested.

"You've always been the voice of reason," I said as I walked to the bathroom. I hadn't bothered putting clothes on before we passed out and I could feel his eyes follow me across the room.

"If we had the time, I'd be all for it." I took a quick shower, dried off, and slid into the dress my maker picked out for me. It was a sleeveless blood red dress that conformed to my curves without looking trashy. I left my hair down and did some simple make up before throwing on some plain pumps. No one would be looking at the shoes, I can guarantee that.

As I was about to put in my contacts, Godric stopped me.

"Let him see who you are tonight. I won't be calling you Tabitha, either. You're Hella Nystrom and it's time you stopped hiding it."

I smiled widely at him.

"You're going to make him do a double take with how beautiful you are, then he'll recognize your eyes. Sookie will be shooting you daggers with her eyes, as the humans say."

"Why are you so concerned about what they think, Godric? I'm happy just to be on your arm tonight and if they notice it'll make the night twice as fun."

He didn't answer me as he opened the door for me. After I stepped out, he offered me his arm which I gladly took. We walked slowly down the hall to the elevators and saw in one of the security mirrors that we were being followed by Eric and Sookie. Eric was staring at my ass while Sookie just looked pissed. She wore the midnight blue dress we had picked out for her for the night. Once we were in the elevator, Eric finally talked to me.

"Tabitha, you look simply delectable tonight. Godric is a lucky man."

"Thank you, Eric. I'm quite happy to have her as my date tonight." Sookie grabbed my head and so she could see my eyes and smiled like that cat the caught the canary."

"Hello, Hella. I see you decided to come out of hiding." I should have known she would have tried to cause some drama. Eric looked at them too, then looked at Godric.

"Where have you been hiding, Hella?"

"Right under your nose, Eric," Sookie said. "you always said Tabitha Jones reminded you of your Hella."

"Yes, the cat is out of the bag, Sookie. Thank you for bringing it to everyone's attention at such an inopportune moment. Perhaps you should mention that you knew all along and even helped me disguise myself? You look wonderful, by the way. That dress looks amazing on you."

The elevator was taking way too long and it was way too awkward. When it finally stopped and the doors open, Sookie let out a breath.

"I hope you enjoy yourselves tonight," Godric said as they walked away. It was obvious that Sookie was having a hard time keeping Eric from running away from her. Whether it was to talk to me or to Godric I didn't know or care to know.

"Well, that went smoothly," I said quietly.

"You should be proud of yourself. Most women could not have handled the situation quite that well."

"It's like I keep saying. I'm a"

"1000 year old vampire and you know how to act," he finished for me.

"I hate summits. They're always so boring. We never learn anything worth while. It's just an excuse for everyone to get together and show off how rich they are."

"My sentiments exactly."

For the rest of the night's meeting, Eric kept coming up with the dumbest reasons to talk to Godric who finally rolled his eyes.

"Eric, we both know you've only been coming over here is because of Hella. Why don't the two of you go somewhere and talk," he suggested as he pushed me gently towards the tall viking.

"Thank you. Hella, I was starting to think you were trying to avoid me."

"I was."

"Why?"

"I knew how Sookie would act and I didn't and don't want drama."

"Completely understandable. Shall we?" He said as he put a hand on my lower back, leading me through the doors to the hallway.

All of a sudden, a vampire's pet went on a rampage and unfortunately Eric was the closest. I quickly stepped in front of Eric taking not only a stake, but a couple bullets that were unfortunately ones that won't heal right away because of the silver.

Panic immediately started at the first gun shot and chaos ensued. Eric picked me up from the floor and quickly carried me to his room. As soon as I was put on the bed, I pulled the stake out of my right shoulder.

"Wow, he has shitty aim," was the last thing I said before the silver flowed deeper. I screamed and curled up in the fetal position hoping it would lessen the pain. Tears poured from my eyes making a red puddle on the white blanket.

"Are you gonna save me, or what? It'd be nice for you to return the favor." Trying to be sarcastic while dying didn't make it hurt any less. Finally, Godric burst into the room.

"What happened?"

"She got staked and shot," Eric explained.

"And of course they used those damn bullets, didn't they?"

I nodded before letting out another scream.

"Roll over, min karlek. Let Godric see the damage." I nodded and rolled over onto my back.

"It's worse than I thought," he said quietly as he gently removed fabric from around the bullet wounds.


	6. Chapter 6

I Love you but Fuck Your

**A/N: Thanks for the review mystery person! **

**I don't own anything other than Hella**

"Well thanks, that's comforting," I told Godric. Fighting back tears and screams while not talking was bad enough, but add a bit of conversation in there, and I was about to stake myself! I sighed as I heard the door open and my least favorite blond walk in.

"You are the very last person I wanted to see before I die."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just wanted to let you know I'll help anyway I can. Have you tried giving her blood?"

"No, but that generally doesn't work on other vampires," Eric explained. "I think I've told you that before." He didn't seem to be too happy to see her either.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to try."

"It probably won't work, but at least it's better than just sitting here," Godric said. "Mine would be best, being her maker and all."

"Shut up and give me your arm." I bit into his wrist and drank deeply, but, like expected, nothing happened.

"Try human blood. I can't believe we didn't think about this before."

"Fair blood might be even better," I said to Sookie. She nodded and walked to the bed. Eric helped me sit up a bit as Sookie offered her neck.

"You know, I might end up killing you."

"Try not to though." I nodded and sunk my fangs in, moaning at both the sensation and the taste of her blood. I drank deeply and felt my wounds start healing with every gulp. I could have stopped drinking, I should have stopped drinking, but I didn't. Sookie's cries for help, thrashing about and even trying to use her fairy crap didn't help.

"Oops," I said to Godric and Eric. I smiled as I wiped the blood from my face. Sookie turned to ash in my hands. "I'd say I didn't mean to and that it was an accident, but it wasn't."

"And I should be furious with you for not being able to control yourself, but I can't find it in me to be angry. She was a bit annoying, wasn't she?"

"Oh, very. I'd do it again if I could. I should have done it sooner actually. Did I miss a spot?"

"Yes, but let me get it." That had to had been the biggest shit eating grin I had ever seen. He wiped the blood from my face with him finger, then licked it off his finger. We heard a cough behind us, but Eric didn't seem to care as he kissed me passionately.

"We still need to talk, you know." He hung his head and sighed in defeat.

"You just got staked and shot. And you killed my telepathic fairy and you're worrying about a conversation we need to have? Can this wait for awhile?"

"I guess. Can some someone get me some clothes then get us the hell of here before we all get murdered?"

"You two go, I'll be very angry with myself if I don't fight the good fight. I found out that the humans with the good shots are Sophie-Ann's day guards."

"What? Why would she want them to do a rampage like this?"

"Let me finish, Eric. The normal humans are her pets, but this doesn't sound like Sophie-Ann. The last part of her plan is far to smart for her. Once the day takes us, remaining humans and guards are to take as many of us resting vampires outside to meet the sun."

"Sophie- Ann is way too stupid to plan something like this."

"What if that's just a front to keep us all busy while someone else is planning and using the chaos to have the time," I added.

"Damn it, Godric. You know we can't leave now right? We're vikings damn it, we don't back down from a fight."

"How are we going to figure out what else is going to happen so we know what to expect?"

"You two are men of power, I am something important to both of you. They're going to see me as bait to get to you and it'll be the usual evil plan monologue and you two will rush to my rescue me before I get murdered."

"No," they both said.

"You already almost got killed for me, I can't let you risk your life again."

"He's right, Hella. If you get hurt again, we don't have a fairy to help anymore." It was a serious situation, but we were both trying to hide smiles about losing a fairy.

"Guys, I'm high as fuck from Sookie's blood. Whatever they do to me I won't feel it for awhile."

"We know and we know you can take almost anything they dish out, but it's not the pain we're worried about, it's them actually killing you before we can get to you. We can't let you do this, min karlek."

"Last I knew, I was old enough to make my own decisions, and a viking to boot. Vikings don't hide from a fight. This is the only plan we got and it's the only one we have time for. I'm gonna go out in the hallway and act like a moron.

"How are we going to find you?" Eric asked, his eyes begging me not to go.

"The same way you can always find Pam. Godric, if you let me die, I will kill you. I walked up to Eric and kisses him passionately.

"Why do I feel like you're saying good bye?" I smiled sadly and dashed out the door listening for the most commotion. I headed quickly towards the right yelling for Eric and Godric to come back. After a few minutes, the guards finally realized that I was a slightly important person.

"That was a stupid thing to do, little girl," one of them said. It was really hard for me not to punch him. Two guards grabbed my arms from behind and started to drag me towards some unknown destination. I made sure the GPS on my phone was on and safely in my pocket hoping it would help them find me. I had no idea what these stupid guards had planned for me, and I was not looking forward to finding out. The guard on the left hit me on the head with his gun, I'm assuming, since everything went back and when I came to, I had no idea where I was. It was quite unnerving to find myself silvered to a chair under a UV light. Oh, I forgot extremely painful too. The longer I sat here, the sooner I realized this was a stupid idea and I shouldn't have done this. Oh well.

After a few more seconds, thankfully the light turned off.

"Hello Miss Nystrom." I recognized that voice.

"Hello, Felipe. No need for formalities. What do you want, anyway?"

"I'm looking for three people."

"Good for you. The UV light was turned back on. "Okay, Okay, who are you looking for?"

"Sookie Stackhouse, Godric, and most importantly, Eric Northman."

"What makes you think I know where any of them are?"

"You smell of all three."

"There's a simple explanation for that."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"A lot of really fun sex all night."

"I think you're lying."

"Why's that?"

"Because I know for a fact that you spent last night fighting silver poisoning."

"Well, Sookie is gone. She was delicious."

"You, Hella, are bluffing."

"Why do you say that?"

"You hated her, but you would kill her."

"Take a look at my eyes. Don't worry, I'm not capable of hurting anyone."

He sent someone over to look for him.

"Her eyes are extremely dilated.

"Fairy blood," Felipe said. "So you drained the telepathic fairy dry. You're going to be punished for that, you know," he said to me. He motioned for me to be silvered heavily on a steel table. Once the task was completely done, they hung it against a wall.

"This is really cheesy you know. Take the girl against her will and tie her to the wall."

"Shut up and receive your punishment." I was silent, scared shitless over what was going to happen next.

Multiple UV lamps pointed at me from different angles. It felt like I was in a tanning bed. I didn't scream, I hid it with a laugh and sarcasm. Thank god I had drained Sookie before this.

"Thanks for the tan, Felipe." He motioned for them to be turned off.

"For every lie, with every wrong answer, more silver will be added and you'll be under the light longer each time as well. If that doesn't work, I'll have your fangs."

I tried to look completely fearless as I brought my face as close to his as I could.

"Bring. It. On."

"Did I mention every bit of sarcasm will be punished with a broken bone?" That definitely shut me up. Looks like I couldn't use sarcasm as a crutch. Bring this shit on.

"Where is your maker?"

"I don't know, why would I tell you anyway?" A silver chain was placed my stomach.

"I know you're lying. You know where he is."

"Hey, you in the back! I have a question for you." He stepped closer. Felipe surprisingly stepped aside, but made sure I could 't glamor anyone.

"Do you have a wife, kids, anyone that you love with all your heart?" he nodded. "Would you do anything for them?" He nodded again. "Take a bullet for them?" he nodded again. "Would you die for them, get tortured for them to keep them safe?"

"Yes, I would never betray someone I love."

"Exactly. Anybody with eyes can see that I'm in love with Eric and everyone knows Godric is my maker. These are the two most important people in my life and you expect me to betray them, Felipe."

"LIGHTS!" The lights were shined full blast on me again and more silver was put on me, this time on my neck. "KILL HIM!" The other guard killed the one with any compassion. He left the lights on until my upper half looked like it was going to burst into flame. I couldn't help anymore, I screamed.

"Please, please, stop it...I'll tell you where they are.."

"I knew you'd see it my way. Where are they?"

"On their way to Bon Temps they left after I drained the fairy."

"You're lying, viking."

"How do you know?"

"No form of transportation has left. I have security cameras, guards at every exit. No one or nothing makes it out of this building without me knowing."

"Please not the light! Anything but that fucking light!" The silver had slowed the healing process and I was still pretty crispy.

"No, too much light and you'll fry."

"Where are they?"

"I'm never going to tell you."

"Then you'll die."

"Gladly."

"Such a shame. I think you would have like the new world I'm creating."

"And what kind of world is that?"

"Vampires will no longer have to mainstream. Humans are food, not equals. They will no have the theory that we can be equals. They will be eaten. They will be put through the same experiments some of us were forced to endure during that awful stay at that camp. And I will be King!"

"Then why do they matter?"

"They are the ones to matter about most. They always seem to save the day especially when it comes to you and I can't have them kidnapping my queen."

"Wait...what? Queen?"

"Of course, my darling."

"Why?"

"You are exude everything a queen should be and once I have you on my side, we will be unstoppable."

"You have impeccable taste in women, Felipe. I am quite a catch."

"You think I'm going to fall for that? I am no idiot. SILVER!"

"I'm not telling you where they are!"

"I guess I'll be taking your fangs then. Although a queen with no fangs is hardly even a vampire."

"Take the fangs, I don't care." He had the table lowered and more silver placed on me. He pushed my head back as a guard handed him some pliers.

"Open up!" My fangs dropped down and he gripped one. I screamed as he pulled the first one out. Finally the doors slammed open at it was Eric and Godric to the rescue. They quickly killed the humans and had Felipe highly slivered. Eric walked over to me and quickly took all the silver off and helped me off the table. I was still slightly charred, the marks from the silver hadn't gone away and I had lost a fang.

"YOU COULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN HERE ANY SOONER!?" I yelled at them. "I JUST LOST A MOTHER FUCKING FANGS YOU ASSHOLES!"

"We're sorry, Hella," Godric said. "We couldn't find you! Your phone must have died, we were using that to try to find you, but it shut off before we could get here, and our bond isn't as strong as it once was. Please forgive us."

"I'm supposed to forgive you after I lost a fang protecting your asses?"

"Hella..."

"Fuck both of you. I trusted you to get here before I got severely damaged. Look at me. I'm charred from UV light, my silver wounds aren't healing and I GOT ONE OF MY FANGS TORN OUT! I found out his master plan, after that, either find away to fix me or I'm just gonna start draining humans."

"What's his plan?"

"He wants basically what Russell Eddington wanted. A new world where vampires rule all and humans are nothing but food. Oh, and he wanted me as his queen."

"Alright, now what the hell are you going to do with him?"

"Wrap him so tight in silver he cant move at all then deliver him to the magistrate who is currently in one of the conference rooms."


	7. Chapter 7

I Love You but Fuck You

**A/N: yeah, how about that? I've always wanted something like that to happen to Sookie. :) Positive reviews are the fuel that keeps me going, I've got chapters already written waiting for some reviews, and believe me, these are some FUN chapters. **

** Also, I don't own anything but Hella. **

Eric happily wrapped more silver around Felipe.

"Queen? You actually thought she'd be your queen?" Eric said maliciously in his ear.

"Out of everything he's done to me, you're pissed about THAT?" Oh, I was more than pissed. "I can't fucking believe this. I'm so fucked up that Godric has to carry me and you're pissed about that."

"Eric just take him to the magistrate while we go try to fix me." I waved him off.

"Let me try to walk," I told Godric.

"You have a broken ankle, silver poisoning, and were almost burnt to a crisp, and you've lost a fang. I don't think walking is a good idea even without the broken ankle."

"Well, at least one of you cares. Let's get back to our room and pack our shit. We need to go home before I wind up a pile of goo."

"Home where? We have lots of safe homes."

"Sookie's for now. Once I'm all healed up, I want to go _home_." He knew what I meant and nodded. When we got to his room, he set me on the bed and took a look at my ankle.

"Since the silver isn't letting you heal, I can fix this at least. It's going hurt like hell, but by the looks of it, you can handle it."

"Alright, find something to splint it, then fix it." He broke off part of the head board then the piece into another piece. Vampire strength is an amazing thing. He ripped off a piece of my dress from the night before then knelt in front of me.

"Alright, this is going to hurt." I nodded. There was a loud snap then Godric had my ankle splinted up and taken care of for the time being.

"Okay, what about everything else? I know there's nothing to be done about the fang, but I'd be nice to not want to die."

"Drink my blood. More than just a couple gulps than last time. If it works, drink until you're healed, don't worry about me. Alright?"

I nodded and bit into his neck which was a little harder with one fang. At the 3rd or 4th gulp, I was starting to feel better. I felt the bones in my ankle healing and it felt like the charring on my head was lessening. I kept drinking until I was completely healed. When I stopped and licked my lips clean, I was scared shitless. After I pulled away, he fell backwards onto the bed and didn't move. He was paler than usual and looked close to meeting the true death.

"Oh my god, Godric?" I said smacking his face a little. "Godric, wake up. I can't lose you! Please!" I kissed him on the lips hoping he'd react at all, but nothing. I started crying and laid my head on his chest. I got up and grabbed a true blood out of the mini fridge.

"Come on, drink this. I know it's nasty and it's synthetic but it might work. Drink!" I lifted him up a bit. Thankfully after a couple drops hit his lips he chugged the bottle down.

"More."

I grabbed the rest of what was in there and watched as he drank them all. After the last one, he finally looked like himself again.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly as I practically threw myself at him. "I'm so so so so sorry! I shouldn't have taken that much!"

"I told you not to worry about me. We just needed to get you healed up. We're not going back to Sookie's, Hella. We'll take care of whatever it is from _home. _I don't know about you, but I'm sick of American Vampire Politics. Ours is so much easier."

I nodded again as he wrapped his arms around me. I closed my eyes and laid my head on his chest more content than I had been for a long time. As much as I loved Eric, I think it's time to move on.

"The magistrate has decided to execute him next week after everything is settled," Eric said as he walked through the door. "You look a lot better, min karlek."

"Thank you, Eric. Godric and I have decided to pack up our stuff from Bon Temps, then we're going home."

"Home?"

"Sweden. I miss it there," I explained. "I think it's time to go back."

"What about us and that talk?"

"It's not necessary anymore. I've made my decision."

"WHAT!? You finally find me and can set everything right again, and now you're leaving me?"

"You left me 1000 years ago, Eric. We were both fools to think it would work out."

"But...you...please Hella..."

"Eric, you know it's true. You proved it tonight when all you cared about was him wanting me as his queen. I was dying, Eric. If it wasn't for Godric you'd be looking at one big pile of goop. Go back to Fangtasia and be every girl's object of lust."

"Hella..."

"Eric, no."

"Come on Hella, it's time to head out." Godric said. We grabbed our luggage and boarded the plane.

"Can we go straight home? I already have everything there."

"Of course, my child. Once you're all settled it, I'll go back to Louisiana and sort things out. There's going to be a lot to deal with."

"Thank you."

"Are you sure about Eric?"

"My head is telling me it's a worthless effort and my heart will get broken again."

"What does your heart say?"

"Half and Half. It wants both you AND Eric. I can't let go of either of you."

He sighed and hung his head. "I'll be right back, you forgot to grab your sword," he said quietly. I knew he was just looking for an excuse to get away for a minute and I understood. We all had to deal with so much pain and drama the past couple of days, it was hard to tell up from down and left from right. I wondered what was taking him so long. It didn't take almost an hour to find a sword if you're Godric. I leaned back against the first class chair and closed my eyes.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here? That's Godric's seat, by the way and this plane is not going to Louisiana."

"Godric sent me."

"Why?"

"He didn't tell me. All he said was to get his ass on the plane and it was my last chance."

"Damn it, Godric," I whispered.

"What did he do?"

"He and I were talking earlier and I told him I couldn't let either of you go and now he's gone and sent you in his place. I guess he made my decision for me."

I could see him smiling from ear to ear which has always been a thing rarely seen. I smiled back before leaning on his shoulder and sighing. All I could think was...Thank you Godric.

"Where are we headed?" Eric asked as he wrapped and arm around me.

"Home."

"Sweden?" I nodded. He smiled again. " I want to see our home before I get the grand tour."

"OUR home? What makes you think I'm letting you stay?"

"Godric. He'll skin you alive and you know it. He loves you so much he stepped out of the running and you're stuck with me now."

I started to tear up a little.

"What? Should he have stayed?"

"That's not why I'm crying."

"Why are you then?

I've had the two most important men in my life with me for awhile now. One I've been pining over for over 1000 years while the other one took care of me and kept me happy for those 1000 years knowing I would always love you more than him. He was definetly ahead in the running for the past couple days and he knows it, but he gave it up for you."

"Oh he told me to give this to you." Eric handed me a piece of torn hotel stationary.

_ I love you, Hella. I always have and always will, but I've always know I'd be your 2__nd__ choice if we found Eric. He has always been the man you should be with and it took him 1000 years to figure it out. I was giving him a week to figure it out, then I was taking you away forever. _

_ I'll see you when I can, Forever yours_

_ Godric_

**Shorter than all the chapters, but I thought this was a good stopping point. This chapter actually made me cry as I wrote it. L**


	8. Chapter 8

I Love you but Fuck you

A/n: so..what did you think. It was actually a pretty hard chapter right. I couldn't figure out who she would end up, but hey that could change. PLEASE leave a review. NO lemons after this chapter until I get at least 3 more reviews. It doesn't take long to do!

OH, and as much as I would love to own Godric and Eric, I'm afraid I don't. The only Character I own is Hella Nystrom who happens to be pretty fucking awesome

Dear Anonymous Reader: I LOVE YOU! I appreciate your support. I'm glad you're liking the story so far.

"Why are you crying? You know I'm not good with dealing with women crying, vampire or not."

"Read the note," I said through sniffles. I handed him the piece of paper and watched his eyes skim over it.

"I knew he was in love with you, but I didn't know he did this much," Eric said as he handed it back to me.

"Eric, I need some sleep. This is a very long flight so would you mind snuggling with me?"

"Gladly. Help me put the seats back then. How nice of them to give blankets when the chairs are turned into beds."

"Yeah," I yawned and Eric laid down waiting for me to curl up against him. I laid my head on his shoulder, an arm around his waist and smiled.

Get some sleep, min karlek." was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep. It was either just about dawn or being beat up had finally caught up with me. He kissed the top of my head.

When we arrived at the airport Eric woke me up and kissed my forehead.

"We're home," he said happily. He had a child-like grin on his face. "Did you bring anything with you?"

"Nope, I have everything I need at home. You might need a shopping trip though."

"Ugh, I hate shopping. If only Pam were here."

"Well isn't it your lucky fucking day." Pam was standing right behind me at the doors to the parking garage.

"Pam?"

"No shit Sherlock, now lets get out of here. Too many breathers."

"Before you ask too many questions, after you got on the plane instead of Godric, he made a phone call or two and tada here I am."

"Where's Sookie", she asked. "Did she run off with some werewolf or something?"

"I might have kinda sorta accidentally drained her dry." I said with a smile.

"I actually like her, Eric."

"Good, because I'm not getting rid of her."

Pam and I rolled our eyes and got into a taxi. I couldn't stop smiling. I was almost home! Louisiana was nice, but after almost dying...twice...and losing a fang, home sounded much much better. It felt like it was taking forever to get there, which makes sense since the village is a well hidden place.

"Calm down, min karlek, we'll be there soon."

My leg must have been jumping or something like that. I couldn't help it! I was finally home and I could show him what I've done! I'm sure he'll be thrilled about our house. Pam would be staying there too, of course. There were a couple spare bedrooms.

The taxi driver dropped us off at the main building and I all but ran into it. Eric and Pam followed me after Eric paid him. I was so excited to be home.

"Well, come on. There's places to see, people to do, now pick up the pace!" I said. I lead them straight back to where my home was. Eric laughed at how to open the door.

"Really, Hella?" Pam said, but she was chuckling a bit.

Once the door opened and we walked inside, I smiled again and Eric looked like he was about to cry.

"You really did keep everything the same," he said in shock and awe.

"Let me show you the rest of the place."

"Hella, I used to live here. I don't need a tour, however..." He picked me up and threw me over the shoulder and carried me up the stairs.

"Our room is now the master bedroom. The guest room is our old one."

"Pam, you're either want to turn up the TV loud or go do something else, I have a feeling it's going to loud in here since I'm being carried to a bed caveman style."

"Fur blankets? Really?"

"I always liked them and the guests seem to like them too."

"I" m not complaining at all. It's just like home..." He threw me on the bed and smiled while he started undressing me. I tried to reach for him but he shook his head.

"Let me see you first...I want to feel everything before anything else. That quick fuck in my office wasn't good enough. I didn't know she was you in the first place. Now we're home and we have all the time in the world. I'll never get enough of you," He said as he took my shirt off. Next came the bra. He stared at my breasts, smiling as he cupped them in his hands. He played with them for a bit, that smile not coming off his face.

"Even better than I remember..." he muttered to himself. He pulled off my shoes, unbuttoned my pants and blue thong.

"Beautiful..." He kissed his way up my body then kissed my passionately on my lips.

"You're so beautiful...even with one fang." I smiled up at him and pulled him down for another kiss.

He pulled away and rolled me over. He ran his hand gently over my neck, back, butt, and legs.

"I'll never get enough.." He flipped me back over and parted my thighs. "Oh gods thank you for bringing her back to me..." He started licking and sucking on my clit making me moan.

"Better than I remember...you taste so good." He kept licking and sucking making me super wet. "Should I make you cum with my fingers first or do I climb on top of you and slide myself into that wet pussy.?" He seemed to be having a conversation with himself. I moaned as I felt two fingers slide into me. He pushed them in and out slowly while playing with my clit.

"Don't bother asking me to go faster. I'm making this last as long as possible."

I bit my lip as he continued holding back moans as he had to hold my hips down to keep them from moving.

"Be patient..it's been 1000 years since I've made love to you."

I was getting very impatient, he looked up at me and started moving his finger a little faster while he kissed his way to my chest and started playing with my nipples. He licked, sucked, and gently bit each one I closed my eyes enjoying being worshiped like a goddess but frustrated that he wouldn't put himself inside her. He moved his fingers fast and hard making me cum in less than 2 minutes.

"Worth the wait?" he asked as he waited for me to come down from my orgasm. I nodded and played with his hair. His head was on my chest with an arm around my waist.

"Ready?" He rolled on top of me and rested his forehead on mine as he waited for an answer. "I've missed your eyes. They've always been able to see right through me."

"I was ready when you got on the plane," I joked. I sat up and started undressing him very slowly. I pulled his shirt up over his head and practically drooled at the sight of his bare chest and abs. All I could think was HA he's mine, mine, mine, MINE! I couldn't take it anymore. The rest of his clothes all but flew off and he was on top of me in seconds.

"In a bit of a hurry, aren't you?" he grinned at me. "Good because I couldn't take anymore waiting. He kissed me and slid himself inside me slowly making us both moan.

"now I'm home," he whispered in my ear. He wasn't moving yet, just enjoying the warmth of my pussy around him.

"It takes you coming to Sweden, seeing what I had done to our home from so long ago, and having your cock inside me for you to feel at home?" I chuckled. He nodded against my neck.

"I don't want to move. I just want to stay like this. He wrapped my legs around his waist so he could go deeper. We both moaned. "All mine...this is all mine again..." I smiled and nodded. "No one is ever going to feel you like this other than me...you're mine..." I nodded again. He started moving gently and slow moaning each time he pushed back he would slide back in. He was very possessive while he made love to me.

"Mine...mine...mine." He held me closer to him. "You're mine again...I'll never lose you again..."

"Yes, I'm yours..." I whispered. He moaned louder.

"Say it again..."

"I'm yours.."

He started moving faster and harder while I moaned loudly. The headboard kept slamming against the wall as he fucked me. I could feel him starting to tense up and I knew he was close. I bit his neck lightly, not using my fang.

"This body..this pussy...it all belongs to you..." I said quietly. We screamed each others names as we came.

"We are going to do this all day everyday until we meet our true deaths. If it were up to me, my cock would never leave your pussy."

I smiled as I felt him get hard again, another plus to being a vampire. I saw the look in his eyes and I knew this time would not be gentle. He threw my legs over his shoulder and pumped in and out and vamp speed, my hips meeting his thrust for thrust. I cam almost immediately and screamed his name.

"Yes...yes...fuck scream my name..."

I did, over and over and over as he made me cum over and over and over again. I was pretty sure the whole resort could hear us, but I didn't care.

We fucked until dawn and curled up around each other as we died for the day.

"What the hell are you two? Rabbits or something? I'm pretty sure everyone in the resort heard!" Pam said as I walked downstairs. I was wearing a purple ¾ sleeve sweater dress that met mid- thigh. I had brown leggings on and furry boots on. I had thrown it on while Eric was rummaging through the closet and dressers hoping to find something remotely masculine to wear.

"You know Eric is going to take one look at that outfit then carry you back upstairs, right?"

"Why?"

"Modern Viking outfit," she said like I was an outfit. "You were there, remember?"

I looked down at myself. "This is how I always dress here."

Eric came down the stairs wearing one of my baggy hoodies that actually fit him pretty nice and some jeans he found stashed in one of the bottom drawer of a dresser.

"I'm not sure I want to know who's pants these are, but thanks for keeping them." I smiled at him as he walked downstairs.

"Good evening," I told him as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed my cheek then looked at Pam.

"Feel like doing some shopping for me? You know how much I hate it."

"I might...if I get something out of it."

"You can get as many shoes as you want."

"BYE!" She yelled and ran out the door. Apparently she had one of his credit cards.

"She doesn't know where anything is here," I said as I looked up at him. "Maybe we should catch up with her. Apparently I need new clothes, too."

"Why? You look amazing."

"She says that I never fully evolved from viking clothing, I just modernized it." He pushed me away and took a look at me.

"She's right, you know."

"About?"

"What was I saying?" He asked before taking me back upstairs making me laugh.

"Okay, Eric, we need to go downstairs. I have stuff I gotta do. I've been away from here too long and I have a lot to get caught up on."

"Do it later."

"I should do it now while I'm thinking about it."

"I must not have fucked you good enough last night then. All you should be thinking about is me."

"Oh, believe me, it was more than good."

"Thought so. You should go blonde again."

"I thought you liked the black hair better."

"Now that we're home, I think you should go back to blonde."

"What if I don't want to?"

"I'll have Pam do it." He seemed to be ignoring me as he grabbed his phone out of his pocket.

"Pam, Hella wants blonde hair. Do it," then he hung up.

"You're the one that wants me to go back to blonde, not me. I like having black hair."

"I like you blonde."

"I prefer my black hair and last I knew it was MY hair on MY head."

"You said last night that you're body is mine and since your body is mine, that means your hair is too. You're going back to blonde and that's final."

"Stubborn stubborn stubborn," I shook my head as I looked at the ground. He grabbed my chin and lifted my head before he kissed me passionately.

"You do realize we have guests here, right. You know, there are some looking at us right now."

"Oh, don't mind us," an old lady said. "it's nice to see a couple in love." I smiled at her and waved as we walked through the doors.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To find Pam. If you're making me go blonde again, you're taking me shopping."

"But..."

"Don't but me, Mister. You're taking me shopping and you're going to enjoy it. Or at least pretend to enjoy it."

"Fine. I don't know why I bother arguing with you, I never win anyway."

"I'm glad you've figured that out, now let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

I Love you but Fuck you

**A/n: so..what did you think. It was actually a pretty hard chapter right. I couldn't figure out who she would end up, but hey that could change. PLEASE leave a review. NO lemons after this chapter until I get at least 3 more reviews. It doesn't take long to do! **

** OH, and as much as I would love to own Godric and Eric, I'm afraid I don't. The only Character I own is Hella Nystrom who happens to be pretty fucking awesome **

** Dear Anonymous Reader: I LOVE YOU! I appreciate your support. I'm glad you're liking the story so far.**

"Why are you crying? You know I'm not good with dealing with women crying, vampire or not."

"Read the note," I said through sniffles. I handed him the piece of paper and watched his eyes skim over it.

"I knew he was in love with you, but I didn't know he did this much," Eric said as he handed it back to me.

"Eric, I need some sleep. This is a very long flight so would you mind snuggling with me?"

"Gladly. Help me put the seats back then. How nice of them to give blankets when the chairs are turned into beds."

"Yeah," I yawned and Eric laid down waiting for me to curl up against him. I laid my head on his shoulder, an arm around his waist and smiled.

Get some sleep, min karlek." was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep. It was either just about dawn or being beat up had finally caught up with me. He kissed the top of my head.

When we arrived at the airport Eric woke me up and kissed my forehead.

"We're home," he said happily. He had a child-like grin on his face. "Did you bring anything with you?"

"Nope, I have everything I need at home. You might need a shopping trip though."

"Ugh, I hate shopping. If only Pam were here."

"Well isn't it your lucky fucking day." Pam was standing right behind me at the doors to the parking garage.

"Pam?"

"No shit Sherlock, now lets get out of here. Too many breathers."

"Before you ask too many questions, after you got on the plane instead of Godric, he made a phone call or two and tada here I am."

"Where's Sookie", she asked. "Did she run off with some werewolf or something?"

"I might have kinda sorta accidentally drained her dry." I said with a smile.

"I actually like her, Eric."

"Good, because I'm not getting rid of her."

Pam and I rolled our eyes and got into a taxi. I couldn't stop smiling. I was almost home! Louisiana was nice, but after almost dying...twice...and losing a fang, home sounded much much better. It felt like it was taking forever to get there, which makes sense since the village is a well hidden place.

"Calm down, min karlek, we'll be there soon."

My leg must have been jumping or something like that. I couldn't help it! I was finally home and I could show him what I've done! I'm sure he'll be thrilled about our house. Pam would be staying there too, of course. There were a couple spare bedrooms.

The taxi driver dropped us off at the main building and I all but ran into it. Eric and Pam followed me after Eric paid him. I was so excited to be home.

"Well, come on. There's places to see, people to do, now pick up the pace!" I said. I lead them straight back to where my home was. Eric laughed at how to open the door.

"Really, Hella?" Pam said, but she was chuckling a bit.

Once the door opened and we walked inside, I smiled again and Eric looked like he was about to cry.

"You really did keep everything the same," he said in shock and awe.

"Let me show you the rest of the place."

"Hella, I used to live here. I don't need a tour, however..." He picked me up and threw me over the shoulder and carried me up the stairs.

"Our room is now the master bedroom. The guest room is our old one."

"Pam, you're either want to turn up the TV loud or go do something else, I have a feeling it's going to loud in here since I'm being carried to a bed caveman style."

"Fur blankets? Really?"

"I always liked them and the guests seem to like them too."

"I" m not complaining at all. It's just like home..." He threw me on the bed and smiled while he started undressing me. I tried to reach for him but he shook his head.

"Let me see you first...I want to feel everything before anything else. That quick fuck in my office wasn't good enough. I didn't know she was you in the first place. Now we're home and we have all the time in the world. I'll never get enough of you," He said as he took my shirt off. Next came the bra. He stared at my breasts, smiling as he cupped them in his hands. He played with them for a bit, that smile not coming off his face.

"Even better than I remember..." he muttered to himself. He pulled off my shoes, unbuttoned my pants and blue thong.

"Beautiful..." He kissed his way up my body then kissed my passionately on my lips.

"You're so beautiful...even with one fang." I smiled up at him and pulled him down for another kiss.

He pulled away and rolled me over. He ran his hand gently over my neck, back, butt, and legs.

"I'll never get enough.." He flipped me back over and parted my thighs. "Oh gods thank you for bringing her back to me..." He started licking and sucking on my clit making me moan.

"Better than I remember...you taste so good." He kept licking and sucking making me super wet. "Should I make you cum with my fingers first or do I climb on top of you and slide myself into that wet pussy.?" He seemed to be having a conversation with himself. I moaned as I felt two fingers slide into me. He pushed them in and out slowly while playing with my clit.

"Don't bother asking me to go faster. I'm making this last as long as possible."

I bit my lip as he continued holding back moans as he had to hold my hips down to keep them from moving.

"Be patient..it's been 1000 years since I've made love to you."

I was getting very impatient, he looked up at me and started moving his finger a little faster while he kissed his way to my chest and started playing with my nipples. He licked, sucked, and gently bit each one I closed my eyes enjoying being worshiped like a goddess but frustrated that he wouldn't put himself inside her. He moved his fingers fast and hard making me cum in less than 2 minutes.

"Worth the wait?" he asked as he waited for me to come down from my orgasm. I nodded and played with his hair. His head was on my chest with an arm around my waist.

"Ready?" He rolled on top of me and rested his forehead on mine as he waited for an answer. "I've missed your eyes. They've always been able to see right through me."

"I was ready when you got on the plane," I joked. I sat up and started undressing him very slowly. I pulled his shirt up over his head and practically drooled at the sight of his bare chest and abs. All I could think was HA he's mine, mine, mine, MINE! I couldn't take it anymore. The rest of his clothes all but flew off and he was on top of me in seconds.

"In a bit of a hurry, aren't you?" he grinned at me. "Good because I couldn't take anymore waiting. He kissed me and slid himself inside me slowly making us both moan.

"_now_ I'm home," he whispered in my ear. He wasn't moving yet, just enjoying the warmth of my pussy around him.

"It takes you coming to Sweden, seeing what I had done to our home from so long ago, and having your cock inside me for you to feel at home?" I chuckled. He nodded against my neck.

"I don't want to move. I just want to stay like this. He wrapped my legs around his waist so he could go deeper. We both moaned. "All mine...this is all mine again..." I smiled and nodded. "No one is ever going to feel you like this other than me...you're mine..." I nodded again. He started moving gently and slow moaning each time he pushed back he would slide back in. He was very possessive while he made love to me.

"Mine...mine...mine." He held me closer to him. "You're mine again...I'll never lose you again..."

"Yes, I'm yours..." I whispered. He moaned louder.

"Say it again..."

"I'm yours.."

He started moving faster and harder while I moaned loudly. The headboard kept slamming against the wall as he fucked me. I could feel him starting to tense up and I knew he was close. I bit his neck lightly, not using my fang.

"This body..this pussy...it all belongs to you..." I said quietly. We screamed each others names as we came.

"We are going to do this all day everyday until we meet our true deaths. If it were up to me, my cock would never leave your pussy."

I smiled as I felt him get hard again, another plus to being a vampire. I saw the look in his eyes and I knew this time would not be gentle. He threw my legs over his shoulder and pumped in and out and vamp speed, my hips meeting his thrust for thrust. I cam almost immediately and screamed his name.

"Yes...yes...fuck scream my name..."

I did, over and over and over as he made me cum over and over and over again. I was pretty sure the whole resort could hear us, but I didn't care.

We fucked until dawn and curled up around each other as we died for the day.

"What the hell are you two? Rabbits or something? I'm pretty sure everyone in the resort heard!" Pam said as I walked downstairs. I was wearing a purple ¾ sleeve sweater dress that met mid- thigh. I had brown leggings on and furry boots on. I had thrown it on while Eric was rummaging through the closet and dressers hoping to find something remotely masculine to wear.

"You know Eric is going to take one look at that outfit then carry you back upstairs, right?"

"Why?"

"Modern Viking outfit," she said like I was an outfit. "You were there, remember?"

I looked down at myself. "This is how I always dress here."

Eric came down the stairs wearing one of my baggy hoodies that actually fit him pretty nice and some jeans he found stashed in one of the bottom drawer of a dresser.

"I'm not sure I want to know who's pants these are, but thanks for keeping them." I smiled at him as he walked downstairs.

"Good evening," I told him as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed my cheek then looked at Pam.

"Feel like doing some shopping for me? You know how much I hate it."

"I might...if I get something out of it."

"You can get as many shoes as you want."

"BYE!" She yelled and ran out the door. Apparently she had one of his credit cards.

"She doesn't know where anything is here," I said as I looked up at him. "Maybe we should catch up with her. Apparently I need new clothes, too."

"Why? You look amazing."

"She says that I never fully evolved from viking clothing, I just modernized it." He pushed me away and took a look at me.

"She's right, you know."

"About?"

"What was I saying?" He asked before taking me back upstairs making me laugh.

"Okay, Eric, we need to go downstairs. I have stuff I gotta do. I've been away from here too long and I have a lot to get caught up on."

"Do it later."

"I should do it now while I'm thinking about it."

"I must not have fucked you good enough last night then. All you should be thinking about is me."

"Oh, believe me, it was more than good."

"Thought so. You should go blonde again."

"I thought you liked the black hair better."

"Now that we're home, I think you should go back to blonde."

"What if I don't want to?"

"I'll have Pam do it." He seemed to be ignoring me as he grabbed his phone out of his pocket.

"Pam, Hella wants blonde hair. Do it," then he hung up.

"You're the one that wants me to go back to blonde, not me. I like having black hair."

"I like you blonde."

"I prefer my black hair and last I knew it was MY hair on MY head."

"You said last night that you're body is mine and since your body is mine, that means your hair is too. You're going back to blonde and that's final."

"Stubborn stubborn stubborn," I shook my head as I looked at the ground. He grabbed my chin and lifted my head before he kissed me passionately.

"You do realize we have guests here, right. You know, there are some looking at us right now."

"Oh, don't mind us," an old lady said. "it's nice to see a couple in love." I smiled at her and waved as we walked through the doors.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To find Pam. If you're making me go blonde again, you're taking me shopping."

"But..."

"Don't but me, Mister. You're taking me shopping and you're going to enjoy it. Or at least pretend to enjoy it."

"Fine. I don't know why I bother arguing with you, I never win anyway."

"I'm glad you've figured that out, now let's go."


	10. Chapter 10

I Love you but Fuck You

**A/N: Thank you for reading! The quota for the reviews has been met, so time for lemons, and I just got a really good idea.:)**

** Thanks for the reviews Anonymous Reader and str8jacket I love both of you:)**

**On with the story and some lemony goodness. Enjoy! Get ready for a whole bunch of Godric. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ ABOUT SEXUAL INTERCOURSE. **

Vampires don't dream. At least we're not supposed to my brain decided to work against me. I was all hot bothered when I sat up and wanted to find Eric and tackle him and molest him, even if it was in the middle of the lobby.

"Son of a bitch," I said quietly as I ran my hand down my face.

_Flash back:_

_ "Hella, keeping up with the newest fashion trends has made you even more delectable than usual. You look fantastic in red, indecently short dresses, although I do prefer you nude."_

_ "Those jeans are doing wonders for you r ass, by the way."I replied.. "but I definitely like you better without them." _

_ We were standing in the middle of a store trying not to molest each other._

_ "Maybe we should purchase our items then get home." I suggested as I quickly changed into the clothes I had been wearing before. He did the same. The line to the check-out could end fast enough. We quickly paid for our stuff than dashed to our car and home to our Chicago. We almost broke down the front door in our rush. We didn't bother making it to the bed. He lifted me up on to a counter top._

_ "You should have kept that dress on. I know these are your favorite pants," he said as he ripped them off of me."_

_ "That's why I bought more than one pair." _

_ The rest of our clothes disappeared between heated kisses. He pulled me off the counter and onto the floor. _

_ "I've been thinking about this all day," I told him after I had pulled him down for a kiss. I nibbled on his bottom lip until he opened his mouth, It was a battle of tongues as he slipped himself inside me. He moved his head down and nipped at my neck. He moaned as I started moving my hips to meet him thrust for thrust. After hundreds of years of nights like this, he knew exactly how to make me scream. He threw my legs over his shoulder and slammed into me at vampire speed. I clawed at his shoulders and screamed his name over and over again._

_ "No one fucks me like you do, Godric," I said after we were laying next to each other, still on the floor. He smiled and kissed the top of my head. He turned his head towards me with a shit eating grin on his face._

_ "Ready for round two?"_

_ "Aren't I always? I'm on top," I said returning the same shit eating grin. I kissed my way down his body, biting softly every now and then. He was practically purring. I smiled up at him before I took his cock into my mouth and started sucking on it, using my hands where needed. He grabbed my hair and made me look up at him._

_ "God, your beautiful when you suck my cock." I stopped and he sounded disappointed, but that attitude changed when I slid him into me, looking into his eyes the whole time, just the way he loved it. I moved against him slowly until he couldn't stand it anymore. He grabbed my hips and moved them the way he wanted to. He made me cum over and over and over again, and I screamed his name each time._

And that's when I woke up. That was it. Eric was getting a call. If he wouldn't come here, I would go there.

"Where are you?"

"At the Burlesque club. It's really coming together, though I am adding a little something whether you like it or not."

"Come home."

"Why?"

"Do it...please? I really don't want to have to go all the way there. I don't think you'd like them seeing me naked...although I could wear that dress..."

"How about we compromise. You wear the dress anyway and I'll come home and rip it off of you?"

"Works for me. See you in a bit."

"You guys are on your own for the rest of the night. I'm going home and fucking my beautiful wife," I heard him yell. I laughed before I hung up. Of course he would announce that to everyone.

I looked through my closet and grabbed the little red dress he had insisted I get. I had another little surprise, too. My assistant manager worked her magic and my hair was blonde, just the way he wanted it. I slipped into the dress, grabbed the shoes that went with them. I tussled my hair a little bit while I waited. I was going to wait in the bedroom, but I decided that would too cheesy, so when I heard him walk in, I walked down the stairs.

"Holy shit...you actually went blonde for me."

"Yes I did. Like the outfit?"

"You look amazing."

"Then why are we talking and not fucking? That's what you came home for right?"

"And that's what you called for, right?" I nodded. He grabbed my hand. "We are going to fuck on every surface of this place, starting on the stairs. Sit."

I sat on the stairs like he told me while he unzipped his pants. He pulled up my dress, not wanting to rip it and growled when he noticed I wasn't wearing any panties.

"I love you," he said before kissing me. "You're going to get rug burn, just so you know."

"I'm a vampire, it will heal," I said before the stairs were christened. He picked me up off the stairs and took me to the couch.

"You know what to do," he said as he pulled me down onto his lap. I kissed him and nipped at his lip. I pulled away and dropped my fang and he moaned.

"Think my one fang is sexy, huh?" I said before sliding him into me.

"You have no idea."

"Oh, I think I do." He was rock hard as I rode him. "The question is WHY you love it."

"You lost it to keep me and our maker safe. You saved thousands of people, but it started because you wanted to keep me safe. You suffered so much, just to keep me safe."

"Shut up and fuck me," I said. He repositioned us so he was in control again.

"Better?"

"Much.. ..Bite me." He bit me lightly with no fangs. "...with your fangs..."

"Only if you do the same to me." I nodded. We leaned to each other's necks and bit down. We both moaned as the blood hit our mouths. It felt amazing. We moaned as we both met our release at the same time, then stopped biting.

"That...was...spectacular," he said as he picked me up. He carried me up the stairs.

"Even with me having one fang?"

"Absoluetly." He said as he actually took my dress off , then the rest of his clothes. I laid down in the middle of the bed and waited for him to join me. He laid down on his back and I curled up next to him.

"Hella?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you still consider us married?"

"Yes."

"Me too, but would you like to have one of those crazy human weddings?"

"Really?" I was actually excited. "Do you want to do it the vampire way too?"

"Yes."

"Can I have my big crazy wedding first. I'm rich as fuck so I can be as crazy as I want."

He chuckled. "Okay, you can have anything you want. We can talk about this later. I think we should have another round or two before dawn. I agreed. The rest of the night was nothing but constant pleasure, moaning, screaming, cumming, and biting.

We fell asleep at dawn curled up with each other.

**YEAH HOW'D YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. PURE SMUT :) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

** I don't own anything other than Hella. **

When we wok e up, we immediately went to my burlesque club so I could see how it was coming along.

"This is amazing!" I said as I walked around. The bar was built, the stage added upon, they had even built balcony seats! I was psyched.

"Okay, what did you add to it?" I asked, suddenly mildly nervous.

"You'll see." He grabbed my hand and led me to a door along the side. When he opened it, at first I was okay. I had been wondering where the office would go. "Your office," he said, opening another door.

"Okay...I know there's something else...there's no way your surprise can be this mellow."

"Keep walking, you'll see."

I was expecting another Fangtasia, but instead it was the dressing /make up room for the performers. I smiled and started jumping up and down.

"You're amazing! I didn't even think about that part! You're a genius!" I ran inside. "There's enough room for the props and costumes in here without crowding anything up for the dancers! It's fucking perfect! And here I was thinking you were going to make a new Fangtasia."

"That's upstairs." He grabbed my hand and took me up stairs and sure enough, the area above the dressing room was a duplicate of Fangtasia, thrones and all. Multiple thrones, you ask? Yes, there were two big obnoxious thrones. One was super manly and the other one was the female version.

"How did I know you were keeping the thrones?" I sighed and shook my head. "So you'll be up here while my show is going on?" I was hurt and pissed off at the same time. Hurt because that meant he wouldn't be there for my show, didn't ask me about anything and pissed for the same reason.

"Yeah. Everything is soundproofed so it won't interfere with your show."

"Why didn't you ask me about it? Did it ever pop into your viking brain that I'd be kinda pissed about this?"

"Why are you pissed?"

"Because the last thing I knew, this was my dream project and I might have had plans for the upstairs. I understand that this is what you're used to, but this is not about you!"

"I'm sorry, I thought you'd like it. I'll have them clear this part out again."

"Thank you." I almost felt bad, he looked and sounded genuinely hurt. "Okay, keep it." I sighed.

"Just please watch my show every now and then?" He smiled and nodded.

"Thank you," he kissed my forehead. "Are you going to bring in anyone to do the choreography for you?"

"No, um, actually I'm planning on doing it myself. I just got an idea."

"Okay..."

"We can turn the whole upstairs into different themed places, you know, like at the Moulin Rouge? Your Fangtasia wouldn't be so out of place then."

"Brilliant! Any idea other themes you'd have?"

"Not yet. You?" I was freakishly happy.

"No, but I'm sure we'll come up with something. This idea sounds really good and I'm sure we'll think of something." He kissed me again then we headed back home.

Things were going to well. There had to be something to fuck it up, so I wasn't surprised when Godric was getting a key to one of the cabins from the check-in.

"No. No motherfucking way," I said. Rage was rolling off Eric in waves. "Calm down, Eric. Just ignore him." He nodded and started to follow me, before he swung me around and kissed me passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back full force. When he backed off, I saw why he did it. Godric had seen it and looked like someone had just punched him the stomach. Eric looked at him and grinned as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Eric, put me down!" I said, but he smacked my butt. "Eric!"

Once we were back in our little home, he threw me onto the couch.

"Why do you think he's here?" he asked.

"I have no idea, but I don't think it's for a good reason. Ugh, it's Germany all over again. At 3000 years old, he'd be able to deal with me being with someone else!"

"What happened in Germany?"

"We were in Hamburg and I ended up hooking up with a guy named Klaus. We were together for a couple hundred years and the whole time, Godric was following me around pouting like a damn puppy dog. It was really annoying and drove Klaus away. I was fine with him leaving me, he was a douche anyway, but Godric just can't handle it when he doesn't get what he wants. I have a feeling he'll be here for awhile."

"He may be my maker, but I will be making him miserable the whole time."

"Fine, I'll have my staff treat him like shit, not do anything he asks him to and that nothing in his cabin work. How's that sound?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of him seeing me undressing you every time he sees us together. "

"Eric, what if he orders me to leave you? Fuck, I forgot about that."

"He's not going to stoop to that level, if he thinks he can he's a fool."

"Well I guess he's a fool," I said, fighting the urge to run to Godric. "God damn it!" Eric wrapped his arms around my waist, trying to help me fight it, but we both knew I had to go.

"Just let me go." I bit my lip and kissed him before he let me go. "I love you, don't forget that."

A tear rolled down my face, Godric looked desperate to get me this time. I hoped he didn't do what I thought he was. I slowly walked to cabin number six and knocked on the door. He answered it with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want, Godric?"

"You, of course."

"Well, you don't have me and you won't have me. This has turned into a stupid game between you and Eric and I'm sick of being in the middle of it. It's clear that I want to be with Eric, why can't you just let that be?"

"I'll let it be as soon as you realize you want me. Why do you want him, anyway? You were together in your human lives for 5 years. We've been together for hundreds."

"I know. We've been through a lot together and most of it I wouldn't have made it through if you hadn't been there."

He was making a good point.

"What's the point of all this, Godric. Why can't you just let this go? You were happy to on the plane. Why now?"

"I remembered everything we've had, and I realized I didn't give two shits about Eric. If I had a chance with you, I was going to do everything in my power to get you. And now I have a chance, and I'm leaving until I get it. You will be mine, Hella. Don't doubt that."

"Ugh, you sound like Eric chasing after Sookie." He nodded.

"I know. I always thought it was pathetic, but now I understand the obsession, but with you, of course."

"Godric, just let me go back and leave me alone, okay? Just let me be happy. I'm finally working on a project I've wanted to do and Eric is a big help with it. I don't need you interfering everything I want to do because you're jealous. If you love me, just leave me be, okay? Please?"

He looked down at the floor, seemingly in thought.

"I'll tell you what, Hella. Once you finish your project, after opening night, you will be mine."

I burst out laughing so much, my eyes started to tear up.

"That has to be the cheesiest, most predictable thing to say in situations like this. Pathetic, Godric, I thought you were more creative than that."

"As your maker," he said, but I put my hand over his mouth.

"As your progeny, I respectfully ask you to shut the fuck up and stay out of my life!"

"I can order you to do whatever I want to."

"But if you love me like you say you do, you won't. Godric, this isn't Klaus in Germany or Derek in Alabama, okay? I am will be with Eric until we meet our true death. May I go now? I have more I need to work on for the club and I can't do it here."

"Fine. You may go."

I walked back to the main building, scared shitless. I had no idea what Godric was going to pull, but I know he was going to pull something and it was going to be big. Once I was safely inside my home, I sat down on the couch. Then I remembered I wasn't even safe here. I couldn't trust Godric and he was just next door. I curled up and turned on the TV. 300 stations and nothing on, bogus.

Eric walked out of the bathroom, wet from taking a shower. When he saw the look on my face, he dashed over to me.

"What did he do? Are you okay? Do I need to kill him?"

"He didn't do anything but talk. He's pissed that I just won't leave you and go to him. He'll do whatever he can do get me back without ordering me to, but he'll use it as a last resort. He said he'd leave us alone until we get the club up and going, then threw in the cheesiest threat of all."

"Let me guess. On opening night blah blah blah."

"Exactly. So, what are we going to do?"

"Never finish the club?"

"No. I'm not letting him scare me out of finishing it. It'll take awhile to get everything set up. I still need dancers and that kind of stuff. By the time everything is ready to go, we'll have the Godric issue figured out." I said with more strength and determination in my voice than I really felt. He nodded and sat down next to me. I went to curl up next to him, then stopped.

"I smell like Godric, and I don't like it. I'm gonna take a shower."

I walked upstairs after grabbing my least revealing pajamas I could find. Even those were pretty revealing for my liking. I rolled my eyes and realized it was because I let Eric pick them out. I walked into the bathroom and took a long shower, making sure to wash his scent away. I cried knowing there was no way to get out of this. Within the next six months I would lose Eric. Once my emotions were better under control, I stepped out and dried off. I slid into a black nighty with a lacy but not revealing top. It was super short, barely coming down to my thighs. I thought I had brought in some pants, but it didn't matter. I didn't care one way or the other. I was worried, scared, miserable and had a feeling something bad was going to happen to Eric.

"Why don't I just stop all of this before it gets bad?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just go back to him before he does something bad to you. Maybe I'll talk him into letting me still working on my club."

"Do you want to be with him?" I burst into tears again.

"No, I want to be with you but if I stay with you I know he'll do something to hurt you to get to me. I don't want to risk you getting hurt."

"You don't have to worry about me, I can handle my own."

"Yeah, that's why I lost a fucking fang for you."

"Just stop it, okay? I don't want you to leave because it's the easy way out. We're going to fight this together, we'll figure something out and you'll stay with me like we both want."

"How are we going to outsmart a 3000 year old vampire who happens to be our maker and can make us do whatever he wants us to do?

"I...I don't know, but we'll figure it out. I'm not going to let you go."

"Eric...you know this is the only way. Unless he's dead, we're always going to be looking over our shoulders."

"Well, I guess we're going to kill him." I chuckled.

"You know there's no way for us to do it. He's always been able to outsmart everyone. He has made it out of every near death situation, what makes you think we'll be able to do it?"

He ran a hand down his face. "I know. I don't want to see you go, but you're right. It's safer for the both of us. Just don't forget about me, okay?"

"I won't. The burlesque club is yours. I doubt he'll let me come near it."

"Let me make love you before you go. It may be the last time."

I nodded and happily walked upstairs with him. He may be right.

The night had been complete bliss, and dawn came much too soon.

I held back tears as I got dressed, not looking forward to what was going to happen. Once dressed, I called Godric.

"You win. I'll be over in a few minutes."

I looked over at Eric's sleeping form and couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I cried, not wanting to leave, in fact, I would rather meet the true death then leave him. I wiped the bloody tears from my face and walked over to Godric's cabin hoping my plan would work. I knocked on the door and he quickly pulled me in.

"You've been crying, my love," he said. "No more crying." I sat on the bed and couldn't stop myself. I started sobbing, absolutely miserable that I had to be here to keep Eric safe. I didn't care what happened to me, as long as he was safe, if I could lose a fang for him, I could do this. He sat on the bed next to me.

"Listen to me, Hella. Forget about him. You're mine now and we're leaving. Don't worry about your stuff, we'll get new stuff for you. I nodded. "I'm sorry you can't finish your dream, but we're getting as far away from Eric as we can.

"Godric, what's the real reason you're doing this?"

"I love you."

"No one would do this to someone they love. You're doing it because you're jealous. You're jealous of Eric because you lost. If you had any chance at all to get me to love you and want to be with you, you've thrown it away. You went from an amazing man that was respected by everyone to...this. A pathetic man yearning over a woman he could have had."

"You really think that's going to help you any? Trying to guilt trip me, really Hella, I thought you were smarter than that."

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because I want you and I get what I want. You know that." I nodded. It was true.

"Well, you have me. You have successfully torn apart and ruined my life just so you could have me. Congratulations. Now what do you want?"

He walked over to me and kissed me passionately, like he used to. I tried hard to fight it, but I couldn't. I ran my hands through his hair before wrapping my arms around his neck. He pressed me against the wall, lifting one of my legs to his waist.

"I knew you wanted me," he whispered in my ear. I should have pushed him away. I should have been disgusted and felt violated. Instead I pulled him closer to me with a smirk on my face.

"I always have." I whispered. I nipped at his neck like I used to making him moan a bit. Things got a little heated and I found myself enjoying it way more than I should have. I couldn't help it, he felt so good! Clothes came off quicker than I thought they would. My subconscious was screaming at me, but I couldn't stop.


	12. Chapter 12

**I love you but fuck you**

**A/N: reviews make me happy. The more I get the happier I get and the sooner chapters get posted. Just letting you know.**

** I don't own anything other than Hella**

"Ugh, retract your fang please," Godric said after it had come out involuntarily.

"Sorry. Wait, what's wrong with my fang? I lost it keeping your ass safe!"

"That doesn't mean I have to find it attractive. I hope it grows back quickly." I pushed him off of me..

"I miss the old Godric. He was back not too long ago. MY Godric was the loving, caring man who gave up his chance with me and give it to the man I'm supposed to be with. MY Godric was the one who took care of me both times I almost died. What the fuck happened to him? THAT Godric had a chance with me and almost won. Now you're...this." He didn't say anything. "Why can't you be him anymore? Why did you have to turn into a 3000 yr old vampire who acts like a child when he doesn't get him way."

I put my clothes back on and sat on the end of the bed.

"This Godric or not, you were more than willing to open your legs for me."

"When you kissed me, you felt like the old Godric. The one that I loved and I couldn't help but give in. I know better now. Can I please go home?"

"No."

"Fine." I hung my head in defeat, knowing that arguing was useless. "Why do I have to be in the middle of this? Why can't you and Eric figure it out and let me know what's going on. I'm sick of the constant back and forth. I know! Why don't you share! Eric gets me Monday, Wednesday, Friday, you get me Tuesday and Thursday and you guys alternate weekends!"

"No, he gets you more than I do that way."

"Okay, how about Wednesday is my choice." I laughed. "I suddenly feel like the child of divorced parents."

"I forgot how funny you can be," he said, chuckling.

"I have my moments. Now, how about you come home with me and we can figure this bull shit out. Your little testosterone fueled feud is just beyond stupid. It's not even about love anymore, it's about possession. Ugh, men."

"I can order you to stay with me."

"I could just kick you in the nuts and run away every time."

"I could order you not to."

"I could punch you in the throat and run away."

"I repeat my previous statement."

"I can wait until you die for the day, become flame retardant and run away."

"Unless you have a steady supply of fairies, I don't see that happening."

"You jerk. Always gotta ruin my plans. Let's go home and figure all this bullshit out."

I was glad I had somehow turned this situation from a horrific life ruining experience to something hilarious.

"That's my job as your maker. Let's go find Eric."

"That should be pretty easy." I pulled out my cell phone and dialed his number.

"HELLA! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine and dandy. Where you at?"

"Home waiting for you."

"Godric and I are on our way. You testosterone filled Neanderthals are going to talk this stuff out."

"He's not ordering you to stay with him?"

"I told him I'd either kick him in the nuts or punch him in the throat and run away every time he ordered me to do anything." He chuckled. I hung up and shook my head as I opened the door to the main lobby. We walked down the hallway then through the door to my home.

"Honey, I'm home!" I yelled, smiling. Eric stood up from the couch, I smiled and dashed over to me. He kissed me passionately making Godric roll his eyes.

"You can stop now, Eric," Godric said. "I'm here to make peace. Hella pointed something out to me, and it's true. How did you put it?" he asked me.

"I believe it was something along the lines of this is a stupid testosterone fueled feud that's not even about love anymore. You are acting like children fighting over a toy, and I'm sick of being the toy. I already suggested that since neither of you want to leave me, which I'm good with, that you would get me Monday, Wednesday, and Friday and he would get me Tuesday and Thursday and you would alternate weekends."

He burst out laughing. "Did she seriously say that?" He asked Godric.

"Absolutely."

"Oh, never mind. Wednesday is my choice." I chimed in.

"This is ridiculous." Eric asked. "It's one of us or neither of us."

"I already made my choice, but Godric won't let it be."

"Everything is already settled then. She's staying with me," they both said at the same time.

"Wait, what? When did she choose you?"

"Never mind that. It doesn't matter. Anyway, Godric, I'm staying with Eric."

"No, I want to know what happened."

"Godric, don't. Please don't," I said, silently begging him.

"Nothing, Eric. I was just ruffling your feathers."

"She wouldn't have said anything if it was nothing. What happened, Hella?"

"Things got a little...heated...but I stopped it before anything actually happened!"

"WHAT?! You leave with him for 30 minutes and he already had you naked on his bed?"

"Godric I hate you so bad," I said. "I think I'm just gonna out to the lobby for awhile..."

"No you aren't!" They yelled at the same time. I had almost made it out the door, but was pulled back in.

"Can we go with my idea?"

"Why? Can't deal without having to have the other?" Eric asked.

"That pretty much sums it up."

"I don't share," Eric said angrily.

"Neither do I," Godric said, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's either one of us or neither of us."

"You can't make my life easy, can you? This is suckier than my human life. All I had to do then was cook and be pregnant. Eric was damn good at keeping me pregnant."

"Hey, I still trained with you for the first trimester," he pointed out.

"I know," I said chuckling. "We made some pretty damn cute kids, too." Eric and I locked eyes and tears started welling up.

"I would give anything to keep them from..."

"Me too. I wish they would have had the chance to grow up and have their own families..." At this point, I was wrapped up in Eric's arms crying.

"It's my fault, I said. "I couldn't get to them fast enough."

"It's not your fault. You did everything you could to save them," he said, lifting my chin to look into his eyes. "You almost bled to death."

"I should have told you before the attack, but at the time I was pregnant again."

"I had a feeling you were. After the 6th child, I knew the signs."

"I lost the baby during the attack."

"I know. That's part of the reason I stayed away from you."

The whole time, Godric was just standing there listening to our story with wide eyes. He knew we had been attacked by Edgington, but he didn't know about our children. He didn't know the five years Eric had been together as humans or how close we had been when we were kids. He didn't understand that I would give anything to have that life back.

''And here I am, thinking you were just picking him over the sex."

Eric was rubbing my back and had kissed the top of my head, calming me down. I didn't know it, but he had been crying too. My big, blond, Viking was crying which rarely happened. Godric stood there, looking at his feet while leaning against the doorway.

"If I would have known...none of this would have happened. I had 1000 years with her, and though she fell in love here and there, she never loved anyone with her whole heart. They were lucky if any of us got more than I chip of it. I thought she loved me more...but clearly I was wrong."

I nodded. "I loved you, Godric. I really did. I thought I still did at the summit, but I was wrong. All it was the love from a child to her maker, desperation, and lust. It has always been Eric. It always has been and always will be."

Godric nodded. "I'm sorry I caused all of this bullshit. It was heartless and I apologize again. Hopefully in a hundred years or so, you will have forgiven me enough to at least talk to me again. Good bye my children."

He dashed away and I knew he wouldn't be bothering us anymore. I was still crying, but thankfully Eric understood that my tears were not for our maker. I was still crying over the life that could have been. I cried for our family. I cried over everything that had happened.

"Calm down, min karlek. No need for tears."

I nodded against his chest and closed my eyes. Even without a heart beat, leaning against his chest calmed me like it had when we were humans. He kissed the top of my head again. He picked me up and carried me upstairs bridal style to our bedroom. I expected him to want sex right away, but all he wanted to do was hold me. He laid on his side facing me and grabbed my hand. I gave a small smile to him.

"Sorry I got so emotional back there. I was being a pussy."

"Why were being a pussy?" he asked me.

"I started freaking out and crying in front of you and Godric."

"Yeah, your husband and your maker. I know it damn near killed me to see you like that, and I'm sure he didn't feel any better about it. You weren't being a pussy. Thank you."

"For what?"

"Choosing me."

"Do you really think I'd lose a fang for someone I didn't want to spend the rest of my undead life with?"

"You did it for Godric, too."

"Who was I facing when I said "keep you safe.?" I asked him.

"Me."

"Exactly. I'd lose the other one for you too."

"If that's not love I don't know what is," he said smiling at me. "A vampire willing to give up their fangs for someone they love. I'd do the same for you."

"He told me that only having one fang was unattractive."

"Well, he's a lying sack of shit then. I've already told you I find it incredibly sexy." I nodded.

"Thank you. You've always known exactly what to say to make me feel better." He kissed my hand and smiled.

"Even 1000 years later," he pointed out. "I'm sorry for what I said when you were turned."

"You better be."

"And I'm sorry for the way I treated you for that last year."

"You better be."

"I'm sorry I blamed you for everything."

"You better be."

"I'm going to tell you something I swore I was never going to."

"Um...okay?"

"Every time you beat me at whatever we were doing you actually one. I never just LET you win. You were just better at everything."

"I knew you'd tell me the truth about that even if it took you 1000 years!"

We spent the rest of the night reminiscing over our human lives and how much fun it had been, even when we had been adults. We tried to avoid the topic of our kids, but it couldn't be avoided.

"What do you think they would have done when they grew up?" Eric asked me.

"Eira definitely would have taken after me. The boys would have grown into better warriors than their mother and father combined and would have married gorgeous women and would have a fantastic taste in women, just like their father. They all would have had lots of kids, just like us and be happy."

"Eira looked just like you. She was beautiful. She had my eyes, but the rest was all you, right down to personality traits, good and bad."

"The boys were your clones. Little teacup Erics."

"He pulled me towards him as he rolled onto his back. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I wish I could get you pregnant again. I miss seeing you waddle around the house, even if you were moody and violent." We smiled.

"Having kids with you again...I would give anything for the ability."

"But we can't," he said. "sadly we're vampires."

I nodded, tears in my eyes again.

"I could just picture little teacup versions of us running around and terrorizing guests."

"You wouldn't want to move back to Louisiana?"

"This is we grew up, they'd be able to grow up in the exact place we did. Plus we just started a burlesque club, do you really want to miss out on your dream?"

"Of course we'd stay here. I was hoping that was your answer. I would absolutely not miss out on my dream. I've waited too long for it."

"There's my Hella. All full of passion and stubbornness." I settled into his chest as dawn took us, a true smile on my face for the first time in a very long time.


	13. Chapter 13

**I love you but fuck you**

**A/n: Thank you Mystery Reader. You're amazing and I love you. So, we left off with Eric and Hella talking about the teacup versions of themselves. So sweet.**

**Sorry it took me awhile to update, the lack of reviews has kinda lessened my fuel to write, so unless I get at least 5 reviews, I won't be posting for awhile.**

Surprisingly, we actually had a relatively peaceful couple of weeks full of finishing up my club and dirty, primal, animalistic sex. The grand opening of my club that we just simply called BURLESQUE was amazing. We had done a shit ton of advertising around the area and the club was PACKED, even upstairs! I couldn't stop smiling. The dances I had choreographed were performed flawlessly. I was so happy, nothing dramatic had happened for awhile, Eric and I rarely fought, everything seemed to be going perfectly. I should have known something was going to go wrong. Nothing that good could last forever.

"Hella?"

"Hmm?" I asked Eric as he walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Are you ever going to quit working? You've been going non-stop for the past few days."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize it."  
>"So, the fact that you don't go to sleep until WAY after you get the bleeds, are usually at the club, and rarely spending anytime with me weren't signs that you were over doing it a bit?"<p>

"I'm sorry."

"Look, I understand how important this place is to you, but you do have assistants that can help you out. You don't have to do all of this on your own, you know. I can help, too."

"I know, Eric. I know," I said, getting a little defensive. He made it sound like I was being a horrible wife for wanting to work. "I know you're not used to me working. Hell, you kept me barefoot and pregnant for 5 years!"

"So? I still let you be a midwife!"

"You LET me? Eric whatever the fuck your name is Northman, even back then you didn't control me!"

"Why does it matter anyway? That was 1000 years ago anyway. Everyone knew I kept you pregnant so you had to stay home more. I hated having you work, and I hate having you work now!"

"I'm not pregnant, Eric! I never will be again, so find another excuse!"

"I know you're not, and I know you never will be. I like that you work, but I wish you would make time for ME too!"

"I know, I know! I said I'm sorry already, what the fuck else do you want me to say?"

"I don't WANT you to SAY anything. I want you to get the fuck out of this office and actually spend the night with me for once."

"You sound like such a woman. Shouldn't I be the one bitching about YOU working too much?" I said, trying to lighten the mood. I hated fighting and I wanted this one to stop before it went too much farther. I could tell I had hit a nerve or two, especially about the whole pregnant thing. The night after the Godric thing was finally figured out, we had both cried over not being able to have a family again. I could only hope he didn't get pissed about the woman part.

"I know I sound like a damn pussy, but is it so horrible that I miss my wife?"

"No, it's not horrible. Like I said, I'm sorry."

"What have you been working on, anyway? You have everything done for the next month."

"A few things," I said, keeping it vague.

"Tell me." I handed him a folder containing new routines for the girls and work schedules. I grinned as he flipped through it.

"There's got to be something else," he said. "You have a shit eating grin on your face so I KNOW there's more.

I pulled open the upper right side drawer and pulled out a light blue binder and handed it to him.

"A wedding planning book?"

"Yes. You told me I could have a big fairytale wedding, or did you change your mind?"

"Of course I didn't. THIS is why you haven't been home?"

"Well, between work schedules and other work related stuff and online shopping for the wedding, yeah."

"You could do ALL of this at home."

"I know, I know."

"Wait, shopping?"

"Yes."

"For WHAT?"

"Well, I found the center pieces I want, the cake topper, and I've been working on general decorations as well as figuring out bridesmaids. Weddings are more complicated these days, you know."

"We can hire a wedding planner, you know."

"I know, but it's not as fun that way."

"Take a few days off, please."

"Yes, dear," I said, rolling my eyes as he lead me out of my office. He picked me up caveman style all the way to the car, then plopped me into the front seat. I had learned better than to argue with him when he got like this, there was no point. He buckled my seat belt then dashed over to the driver's side.

"Where are we going? This is definitely not the way home," I told him, slightly confused.

"We are going on vacation."

"What?"

"We are going on vacation."

"I'd argue with you, but I know it wouldn't do any good. So, where are you taking me?"

"Louisiana."

"Um..why?"

"Pam misses us."

"In other words, you miss Pam so we're going to Shreveport."

"Pretty much. Fangtasia is busier than it ever has been, so she can't come here."

"I'm not complaining," I said chuckling. "Seeing you there will probably kick up business even better."

"You being behind the bar again will, too. You were always a favorite."

"Only because you constantly stared at me. Women hated me and the men wondered why I was so special."

"The corsets helped too, you know. If I remember correctly you got very good tips."

"ALL the girls wore corsets."

"No one could pull them off like you could. Can, actually." I chuckled again.

"I take it everything is packed up?"

"And in the trunk."

"Where are we going to stay?"

"Sookie's."

"Um...you remember I killed her, right?"

"Yes, but that didn't stop me from buying her house."

"You are sneakier than a damn snake."

"I know. It's all part of my charm. Elise is taking care of Burlesque, and Kristoff is in charge of the resort. Everything is taken care of already, before you even ask."

"First class, right?"

"Private jet, actually."

"I don't have a private jet." I was extremely confused, last I knew Eric didn't have one either and I was sure as shit that Pam didn't have one.

"You do now."

My private jet was beautiful and I loved it. The flight to Louisiana went by in a flash, probably because there were no annoying people on it, the in flight movie was good, the sex was amazing, and I was actually able to get some sleep.

I couldn't believe how excited I was to be back in the states. I practically ran to Pam when she picked us up from the airport.

"I missed you, too," Pam said, patting me on the back when I hugged her. "But get off me."

I smiled as Eric pulled me off of her before wrapping her in a hug.

"Same goes for you," she said, but the smile on her face gave her away. "What the hell are you guys doing here anyway? I thought you were living in bliss in your little winter wonderland."

"We missed you," I told her.

"I can tell, now get your asses in the car and lets go."

"Did you do everything I asked you to do with the house?"

"Yes, Eric. Congratulations, you're a grandfather, by the way."

"What?"

"Yeah some shit happened and I ended up turning one of Sookie's friends."

"You still have contact with her friends?" Eric asked her.

"Not by choice."

"Who did you turn?"

"Tara. That really bitchy one that hates vampires. Yeah, makes sense, right?"

"Who the fuck is Tara?" I asked. I had never met any of Sookie's other friends to avoid drama.

"You'll see."

"Does she know what happened to Sookie?" I asked her.

"Yeah, she does and she knows you're the one that did it."

"Oh, fucking fantastic."

"Don't worry, I've ordered her not to harm you."

Conversation stopped as we pulled into the driveway. The house looked exactly the same, so I wondered what Pam had done to it. We stepped out of the car and followed Pam to the door. Once we stepped in, the change was drastic. Everything was completely new. It didn't look anything like it had before.

"Everything is light-tight so there's no reason to sleep in that god awful thing you called a cubby."

"Thank you," Eric said before wrapping me in a hug.

"Who the fuck is this?" We heard someone behind us say. She had a horrible attitude problem. "Oh, I know who you are. You're Eric Northman, the one that got Sookie killed. Which means YOU must be the bitch that drained her dry."

"Yes, and yes," Eric said.

"If you ask me," I said. "I let her live too long. She caused nothing but problems."

"She did, but that was no reason to KILL her!"

"I didn't really do it on _purpose._ I was almost dead and she offered her blood since she was being such a cunt to me."

"Almost dead, huh? What the fuck did you do?"

"Long story that I don't really want to get into. She offered me her blood, I took it, she pissed me off, she ended up dead."

"Pam said I couldn't hurt you."

"I know."

"Honestly, I don't want to anyway." I raised an eyebrow. I killed her best friend. How could she not want to hurt me?

"She brought it on her damn self. Yeah, I'm pissed at you cause you're the one who did it, but shit happens. Now don't the idea that we're gonna be besties in that pretty blonde head of yours, cause it ain't happenin."

"That was the furthest thing from my mind," I told her. "Now why the fuck are you in my house?"

"Your house? Last I knew Eric owned it." This girl had one hell of an attitude problem and I hoped that Pam would beat it out of her.

"It's half mine seeing as he's my husband and all," I said, giving her just as much attitude.

"Bitch, don't get up in my face," Tara said. I hadn't even taken a step towards her.

"Pam, make your progeny leave, she's upsetting Hella."

"Upsetting Hella?" Tara said laughing.

"Eric, it's fine. She can stay, don't worry about it." Tara rolled her eyes.

"Well, min karlek, we're going to Fangtasia tonight, so get your sexy ass into one of the outfits Pam got you."

"You had her get me new clothes?"

"Of course. Now go. Pam will show you everything."

Pam and I walked upstairs and she lead me upstairs to the master bedroom and opened the closet.

"Thanks," I said as I grabbed a burgandy corset, very short black leather shorts as well as thigh high boots with a 5'' heel. Oh he was going to love this. I quickly changed, did my hair and make-up, then was ready to go. It had taken us girls awhile to get ready, so Eric went ahead of us and we would meet him there.

"You look amazing," Pam told me as we headed downstairs. "I forgot how beautiful you were in corsets. If only Eric would share..."

I laughed, we had had this discussion before. While I wouldn't mind having an interesting and pleasurable evening with Pam, Eric refused to share even if he was involved. Oh well, such is life.

"Tara, you look beautiful," I told Pam's progeny once she was downstairs with Pam and I.

"Yeah, thanks," she said, rolling her eyes. " You don't look so bad yourself."

"Thank you. Well ladies, should we head out?"


	14. Chapter 14

I love you but fuck you

**A/N: Thanks once again, Mystery Reader, I appreciate your review! Although I wish more of you would review, it's depressing to watch my views, favorites, and followers go up but not know what my readers think. **

** I don't own anything other than Hella.**

I knew I had made the right clothing decision when we walked into Fantasia. Eric was sitting on his throne, clearly enjoying being back. He still had that "I'm better than you and I'm bored" look plastered on his face, but to those who knew him, we saw differently. Pam headed into the office, Tara got ready to go dance, and I went behind the bar to start working. Before I could even help the first customer, I was "summoned." I walked slowly up to him, letting him take in the view. I heard him growl and his eyes darken with lust. When I finally reached him he pulled me to him so I was straddling his waist.

"You...look...ravishing. I'm tempted to just throw you over my shoulder and take you home."

"I think you'll just have to wait. I've got work to do, remember?" I kissed him chastely and tried to get up, but he wouldn't let me.

"Yes, you certainly do have work to do. Since you're making me wait, I'm going to enjoy watching you." He let me stand then walked over to one of the girls dancing and sent her to the bar.

"No way, Eric."

"Yes way. Now start dancing."

"Do you really want everyone staring at me?"

"If I remember correctly, you were very popular and brought in a lot of money. A fabulous bar tender AND dancer."

"Fine!" I walked over to the pole and started dancing. I wasn't to happy about it, but I had to admit it was fun and I was enjoying watching the expression on Eric's face change constantly. After my dance through Porn Star Dancing, I was grabbed off the pole and onto Eric's lap. I heard his fangs drop as he growled at another vampire.

"Calm down, would you? Jeez," I told him as I straddled his waist.

"He was..."

"Looking at me like I was a piece of meat?" Eric nodded. "It was bound to happen."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Do you think I like all these fang bangers drooling over you?"

"No."

"Then suck it up and deal with it." He motioned for the bar tender to come back up and start dancing, then Pam took her place. Apparently I wouldn't be working for the rest of the night. He tangled his hand in my hair and pulled me down for a rough kiss.

"Have you realized that we're in a room full of people?" I asked him as I pulled away.

"And I can smell how much you don't care."

"I _care_. Just not much. See that stupid blonde that looks like Sookie?" He nodded.

"She keeps staring at us, well, ogling at you and glaring at me."

"She does look strangely like Sookie...a little too much, actually."

"Sookie?!" We heard Tara yell. The blonde turned and screamed in happiness as she rushed over to the baby vampire.

"No fucking way. I drained her DRY! She turned to dust in my hands! There is no fucking way that's Sookie." I got off of Eric's lap and walked over to the blonde.

"Holy shit. I thought I killed you!"

"You did, you evil bitch!"

"Then how are you here?"

"I'm a fucking fairy."

"Which is why you turned to dust in my hands."

"I'm a fairy _princess_ and my grandfather deemed it necessary for me to come back."

"OK, _your majesty,_ why did he want you to come back?"

"Something about helping you and Eric with something."

"Okay, that's really helpful," I said with an eye roll. "How about you tell me exactly what Nial said."

"You know him?"

"You sound shocked."

"I...I am."

"Eric and I both know him and have for years. Same with Godric, actually. And I have no idea what we would need help with. Everything is going swimmingly."

"You're back in Louisiana and caused a lot of problems when you were here. The Authority is after you."

"Fuck. Eric, we have a big pile of bullshit to deal with," I said as I felt him standing behind me.

"So I heard." He sounded as if the news wasn't surprising nor was it a big deal.

"How are you so calm about this?"

"Freaking out won't help any," he told me before kissing my neck.

"So, _your majesty,_ how are you supposed to help us?"

"I'm not sure. He didn't tell me. He did tell me that you need to get Godric too."

"Oh, lovely. We have to deal with him again," Eric said, suddenly getting possessive over me.

"What?" Sookie asked, obviously confused.

"We had a bit of a...falling out." I explained.

"Oh, really?" The stupid blond asked.

"Yeah, don't ask. So, why were you glaring at me?" I asked, putting her on the spot.

"Let's not get into this."

"So you still have a thing for him, huh?"

"Well, for parts of him. Honestly he's nothing but a lying, arrogant ass who will do anything it takes to get what he wants, even if it means stepping on the people he "loves." She said, glaring at Eric.

"Well, I already knew that," I told her. "He is an arrogant ass, but that's all part of his charm."

"That's only because you're an evil heinous bitch who will DRAIN HER BEST FRIEND DRY!"

"Yeah, pretty much. By the way, you're a fairy. You offered your blood to a vampire who was DYING and also really PISSED OFF at you. That was really stupid move on your part."

"I was trying to FIX what I fucked up!"

"Well, I definitely felt better after killing you, so consider us even."

"I..guess...That's kind of a weird way to get even, and honestly really mean too."

"Vampire," I said.

"We're not exactly known for being nice."

"Okay, enough of this," we heard Tara say. "If the Authority is after you, that means they could use me and Pam against you, so let's get this figured out."

"She's right. Stop acting like children, get Godric and let's figure shit out," Pam said as she walked out of the office.

"We need to wait for Godric before we plan anything."

"Why, Eric?" Pam asked.

"Because he's older and wiser than all of us, he'd be able to come up with a better plan than any of us."

"Very true," I added. "I'll give him a call and let's get out of here and go to Sookie's."

Everyone seemed to agree with my plan so we piled into Pam's SUV and headed out. Once we were at Sookie's, I dug my phone out of my purse and dialed Godric's number.

"I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon. Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, Eric and I came back to Louisiana for a few days. Sookie's alive and the Authority is after us because of everything that happened before we went to Sweden."

"Sookie's alive? How can that be?"

"We can deal with that later, right now we need you to get your ass over here and help."

"Right. Where are you?"

"Sookie's. How soon can you be here?"

"Turn around." The voice echoed. I turned around and Godric was standing at the door. I hung up the phone and walked to the door. Eric had quickly handed over the deed to Sookie, making the house hers again. She had to invite us all in, but had yet to invite Godric.

"Sookie! Godric is here! Invite him in!" I shouted.

"Godric, you may come in," she said. At some point she had ended up next to me. This girl was fast and quiet.

Godric stepped in and immediately wrapped me in his arms.

"I've missed you," he told me quietly. I smiled and buried my face in his neck.

"I've missed you, too." Apparently we hugged for too long when we heard Eric growl quietly.

"Relax, my child. It was just a hug."

"It lasted a bit too long to be an innocent hug." Eric was pissed. Not just at Godric but at me too. I rolled my eyes, it was just a hug, yes it may have lasted too long, but I was not going to apologize.

"Alright, this is what's going on," I said, wanting to change the subject. I gave him a brief description of our problem.

"Wow."

"They've already sent someone after you," Sookie said. "And he's not a vampire."

"What is he?"

"A werewolf."

"There's 4 of us. One of us is fae royalty and the rest of us are over 1000 years old. I don't see facing a werewolf a problem," Godric said with a smile on his face.

"Except, this werewolf has his pack coming with him. A WHOLE pack of werewolves is coming after us."

"Oh lovely," I said.

"Don't worry, Hella. All will be well," Godric said smiling at me as he rubbed my back. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder.

Eric growled again and suddenly Godric was across the room and his arms were around me.

"Possessive much?" Sookie asked, chuckling. "OH! So SHE was the falling out. A battle over who gets Hella, huh?"

Godric nodded. "Unfortunately, Eric won," he said sadly."

"Couldn't you ORDER her to be with you?"

"I tried that."

"And she's still with Eric?"

"I changed my mind after I heard everything the two of them had gone through during their human lives and I couldn't bring myself to take her away from him."

"Wow," Sookie said. "By the looks of it, you still got a chance." I didn't say anything. It was true, he still had a chance. I wasn't in love with him, I just felt calm, safe, and at home with him. With Eric, there was hardly any calm. I felt safe with him, but it was constantly go go go, not that I didn't enjoy that though.

"Let's not get into that, Sookie. We have bigger things to worry about."

"Right. Well, we know who's coming after us, but do they know where we are?"

"I don't know," Sookie said. "But in case they know we're here, what can we do to protect us from the werewolves? They'll probably attack during the day when you're all dead for the day and can't do anything."  
>"Obviously, but they don't know where our sleeping area is so they wouldn't be able to get to us anyway. As for you, Sookie, how powerful are you?"<p>

"She's very powerful." Nial had popped into the house and was standing beside Sookie. "She's done a fair bit of training. She'll be able to protect you during the day."

"One _fairy _is going to protect us against a WHOLE PACK of werewolves?" I said, chuckling. "No way."

"No, not ONE fairy. I'll be able to pop in here if trouble happens. She can handle one or two, but not a whole pack, silly girl."

"Silly girl?" I asked. "Girl? I'm over 1000 years old, Nial. I'm hardly a _girl_."

"Yes, yes, I know." The ancient fairy rolled his eyes. "Dawn is approaching, vampires, go to bed."

"Don't tell us what to do, Nial. You forget you are in the company of three vampires," Eric said, baring his fangs.

"Calm down, would you?" I asked Eric. "You're going all alpha male on everyone."

His fangs clicked back in, and he grabbed my hand, practically dragging me to where the expanded cubby was hidden. There were two beds in the chrome room, obviously one for Eric and myself and the other for Godric. I felt horrible, but I felt myself wanting to sleep with Godric instead of Eric.

"Okay, can I get some pajamas? I really don't feel like sleeping in these clothes and I doubt you want me sleeping naked with Godric around," I said to Eric.

"Oh, I don't mind in the least. He'll be able to see what he lost and what is _mine_."

"I wish you wouldn't talk about me like I'm a piece of property. I'm not, you know."

He didn't say anything as he had me climb down the ladder before him. Once he was standing next to me, he unlaced my corset for me as Godric headed down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything. My apologies, I'll sleep elsewhere."

"Godric, it's not like you've never seen me naked and Eric has decided that I'm sleeping naked. We weren't going to fuck or anything."

"Eric, I feel like I should thank you. I get to see our dear Hella nude again. It's such a lovely sight, don't you think?"

"You're welcome, and yes seeing _my_ Hella naked is quite enjoyable."

I rolled my eyes as I sat on the bed furthest from the entrance and took my boots off. I got under the covers and rolled over to face the wall. I had had enough with the Eric and Godric drama. I just wanted to sleep. I felt the bed move as someone laid behind me. He curled up against me and I smiled.

"Hello, Eric."

"Hello."

I felt the other side of the bed move too and another arm wrapped around me.

"Godric?"

"Yes, dear?"

"What are you doing?"

"Eric and I decided we could share you. I've missed laying next to you."

"So, I'm now a Hella sandwich?"

"Yes, unless you object."

"Oh, I have no objections."

He kissed me hard on the lips and I was shocked when I noticed Eric didn't react. I wanted to kiss him back, I wanted to wrap my arms around him and feel him pressed up against me, but I didn't want Eric mad at me.

"You are his until dawn," Eric explained as he pulled away from me. That was all it took before Godric rolled over, taking me with him so I was laying on top of him.

"Eric, why are you okay with this?" I looked over and saw him on the other bed, staring at us, not in anger but in lust. He didn't answer with words. His hand was stroking his cock as he watched us. I smiled. He wanted a show? Oh, I was going to give him one hell of a show.

Godric pulled me down for a hard kiss, his hand tangling in my long blonde hair. I bit gently on his lower lip making him moan slightly. I had to remember to keep my fang in since he didn't like the sight of me with just one. The kiss got more and more heated. I finally pulled away and sat up, straddling his waist.

"The only time that you look better than you do now is when you're underneath me screaming my name," he said quietly as I kissed down his body. I slid off of him so I could reach more of him. I teased him, kissing and licking a path down his abs, but when I got close to his cock, which was hard and ready for me, I stopped. I could hear him getting frustrated as I kissed and licked everywhere but where he wanted me to.

"If you don't put my cock in your mouth right now, I'm going to go insane," he said in a tense voice. I did as told, making sure to moan for him. I took him as far into my mouth as I could, glad that I had no gag reflex. What I couldn't get into my mouth, I stroked with my hand while I licked, kissed, and sucked on his cock, making him moan.

"You are fucking amazing," he told me before grabbing my hair to make sure I stayed where he wanted me to. "Eric, you are a lucky man."

I turned my head just enough to see Eric stroking himself at the same pace I was sucking Godric's cock. I moaned, extremely turned on, loving the situation I was in. Godric stopped me and pulled me back up by my hair so he could kiss me.

"My turn," he told me before flipping me over. He kissed down my neck, down my collar bone and took the time to tease my nipples with his hands and mouth before moving further down. I moaned and my fang popped out. I immediately put a hand over my mouth so he wouldn't see.

"I'm sorry," I told him as he looked up at me. I clicked my fang back up before he could see it.

"Don't worry about it," he told me quietly before he attacked my pussy with his fingers and mouth making me moan loudly. He licked, kissed, and nipped at my clit while his fingers slid easily into my wet and waiting pussy. I gripped the sheets as a moaned, a constant stream of babbling nonsense coming out of my mouth the whole time.

"Harder!" I told him as he fingered me. "Faster!"

Pleasure burst through me as I met my first orgasm of the night. He licked up all the juices he could before kissing me again. I licked my essence off of his lips making him moan. He threw my legs over his shoulders and slammed into me.

"Oh fuck," he said. "I forgot how tight you are..."

I looked over at Eric who was thoroughly enjoying the show and I couldn't help but wonder why he wanted this all of a sudden, not that I was complaining. Godric felt amazing as he pounded into me hard and fast like an animal out of control. I moaned and screamed his name over and over as he made me cum. He flipped me over onto my hands and knees and started fucking me from behind. He gripped my hips for leverage and slammed I dropped down and leaned on my elbows, my head buried in a pillow. My fang came down and it wouldn't click back in no matter what I did. Godric was hitting my g-spot over and over again and I exploded causing his release as well. I didn't get a chance to rest before Eric was on top of me, fucking me like there was no tomorrow. If this was what my sex life would be from now on, I would be one happy vampire. After hours later, when we all had the bleeds, we finally stopped. They made a Hella sandwich, Eric curled up behind me and threw an arm over my waist while Godric was in front of me. I laid my head on his chest while he wrapped an arm around me. I died for the day with a smile on my face, completely sated.


	15. Chapter 15

**I love you but fuck you**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for the reviews, I appreciate it! By the way my dear readers, the more reviews. The quicker you get the story. They are my fuel for writing, you know.**

I woke that night, still smiling and still sandwiched between Eric and Godric.

"Good evening," I heard Godric say before he kissed me.

"Hello to you too," I said, still smiling. Suddenly I felt something hard pressing against me.

"Well good evening to you Eric and Eric Jr."

"Would the two of you like some privacy?" Godric asked as he sat up. My head was in his lap now.

"Good even to you too, Godric Jr." I moved my head so I wouldn't get poked in the eye.

"Yes," Eric said.

"No," I said. I could feel Eric boring holes into the back of my head. "Last night was fun, how but a replay?"

Eric rolled me over to face him and glared at me.

"Are you serious," He asked, obviously slightly pissed off.

"I guess not. So yeah, I guess we would like some privacy." Instead of fighting, I pushed him onto his back and impaled myself on him. Being between both of them when they both wanted me so much had me soaked. I rocked my hips against him, making him moan. He grabbed my hips, not changing the way I was moving, just resting there. His eyes didn't leave mine as I rode him fast and hard. I knew my release wasn't going to take long, it never did with him, especially when he looked at me like he was. His eyes were filled with lust and love and he had a shit eating grin on his face.

"Yeah, it's great that you guys are okay again and everything, but can you wait to fuck until we've got shit figured out?" Sookie yelled down at us.

"FINE!" yelled, dismounting Eric with a sigh. "Throw me down some clothes!"

Piles of clothing were thrown down, some for me and some for Eric.

"Get your 1000 year old asses up here!" Sookie yelled down at us again.

"Don't order us around, fairy!" I yelled. "I WILL drain you dry again!"

"Oh shut up."

"So the fairy princess isn't afraid of me anymore. That's depressing."

Eric and I quickly dressed and went upstairs.

"We need to come up with a plan," Sookie said.

"Obviously," I said, rolling my eyes. I just couldn't stop being a bitch to her, and honestly it didn't bother me one bit.

"Okay, you're being a giant, blood sucking, cunt. Cut it out," she told me.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"

"YOU HEARD ME! I CALLED YOU A FUCKING CUNT! WHAT YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT? YOU GONNA DRAIN THE ONLY PERSON WHO CAN HELP YOU SURVIVE!?"

"NO BUT I'LL SURE AS SHIT BEAT THE FUCK OUT OF HER!" At that I lunged at her and it turned into a hell of a cat fight.

"Nice," we heard Eric say as he walked out of the kitchen. "We should probably stop them, you know."

"I know, but watching them is so much more fun."

"Okay! I'm sorry!" Sookie said after I punched her again in the face, this time breaking her nose. I got off of her and dusted of my clothes while my wounds healed. Godric grabbed Sookie's hand and helped her stand.

"You are a mess," Godric told her.

"How bad?"

"You're covered in blood and your nose is broken."

I bit my wrist and put it in front of her face.

"Drink, unless you want your nose to stay like that."

She reluctantly took a few swallows of my blood then pushed my wrist away as everything healed.

"Bitch," she said as she made sure her nose was back in place.

"You say that like it's a bad thing, alright, back to the plan."

"I don't even have an idea, do any of you?" Sookie asked. We all shook our heads no.

"Well, I have the fairy point of view so all I need is a vampire who'll help me plan out what to do." Sookie batted her eyes at Eric.

"I'll help," he volunteered. We both knew if she didn't work with him nothing was going to get done. I rolled my eyes and nodded, letting him know it was okay.

"Godric, do you think he'll leave me for Sookie? I see the way he looks at her sometimes." It was an honest fear. Even now after declaring his love for me, he still looked at Sookie like he wanted her as much as he wanted me. It was quite unnerving. If he did, at least I knew I'd always have Godric.

"I don't know, Hella. Even if he does, you've got me." I nodded and laid down on the couch. Godric sat down next to me after I sat up a bit to make some room. I put my head in his lap and sighed as he played with my hair.

"Why do we always have to deal with so much bullshit? We're all magnets for trouble, it seems," I told him.

"I agree, it seems like life will never be peaceful for us. The best we can do is enjoy the time we have."

"When did you get so smart?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Well, when the blood in my body is in the head it's supposed to be in, I can be quite intelligent."

I laughed so hard I cried.

**A Few Days Later**

Sookie and Eric seemed to spend every waking moment together "Planning." Last I knew "Planning" didn't involve squeaking bed springs, a fairy trying to be quiet, and a familiar growl. I wasn't surprised, I had a feeling it would happen. I tried to pretend nothing was happening bothered me when the two of them were around. Lovey dovey with Eric, tolerant towards Sookie who always reeked of sex and Eric. She must have thought I was stupid and couldn't _smell_ what they had been doing, but it was what it was.

"So, have you guys come up with a plan or have you been spending too much time doing _other things_?" Godric asked.

"No...not yet," Sookie said. She wasn't very good at playing innocent.

"Okay, well, while you were fucking Eric, Godric and I realized something. We have no information on what the Authority is planning. If we wait for the wolves to attack, we can keep one of them alive and get as much information as we can before making any rash decisions. Busting in there blind is just plane stupid, Sookie." I knew that was what she was going to suggest, her being the idiot that she was. After all of this was over I was going to drain her dry and enjoy it all over again. I sighed as I saw Eric look at Sookie like she was a piece of meat. I covered up how much it was hurting me knowing he was throwing our relationship away for a telepathic fairy, well I _tried_ to cover it up. As usual, Godric could read me like a book and knew that it was killing me. I was tempted to just give myself over to the Authority just to get away from it all. The only thing stopping me from doing so was Godric. Once again he was trying to keep me happy while Eric tore my heart to shreds, just like the good ol' days. I wanted to fly off and leave Sookie and Eric deal with this shit themselves and just travel around the world again with Godric, but I never backed down from a fight, and this was going to be a blood bath.

Sookie was decent enough to stay upstairs, never going down to our resting area. Eric often tried to get me to lay in bed with him, but my rule was _only after you take a shower, I don't want to sleep next to him when he smelled like sex and fairy._

"Take a shower if you want to sleep next to me. You smell like sex and fairy and I don't need the reminder that the "love of my life" is fucking a fairy. At least I have the decency to not fuck anyone behind your back. If I decide to start sleeping around, I'll make sure to fuck him right in front of you so you know what's going on." My voice was cold, but he ignored my tone and just chuckled at me as he walked into the bathroom.

"How can you even tolerate being near him at all with what he's done to you?" Godric asked me as I sat next to him on his bed.

"Force of habit, I guess. Believe me, I'd much rather be next to you."

"Then _be_ next to me. After the way he's been acting he has no room to talk about being with someone else. I know how jealous he still gets when he sees us together."

"You're right," I told him with a sigh. "As usual."

I leaned up against him and tried to hold back my tears. He wrapped his arms around me and held me, bring me some comfort at least. Eric walked out of the bathroom looking at me like _I_ was the one fucking someone else.

"How many times do I have to tell you she's _mine_, Godric?"

"Yours? Why should I be _yours? _We haven't even been here two weeks and you're already fucking her. Give me one good reason to stay with you."

"You love me."

"That's it? That's your reason?"

"Yes."

"You're an idiot, Eric. You know what you're throwing away, yet you don't care," Godric chimed in. "If she decides to leave you, I'll be waiting for her with open arms. I always knew you were going to fuck something up with her. You've never been good at monogamy."

"Shut up, Godric. Hella, are you coming to bed or not?"

"I'm staying with Godric. The house is light tight, why don't you go stay with Sookie?" He grinned and climbed up the ladder, not bothering to get dressed. After he was gone, I finally broke down. I may be a 1000 year old vampire, but seeing him go to that stupid fairy broke my undead heart again.

"I really need to stop focusing on the drama with Eric and I. There's more important stuff to worry about," I told myself. "Eric is fucking a fairy and we're more thank likely over. That's that. No more focusing on the love of my life fucking a fairy."

Right when I started believing myself, the tell tale sounds of fucking started above my head.

"Great."

"Come here," Godric said as he got comfortable on the bed. I crawled up to him and laid my head on his chest.

"Why is he doing this to me, Godric? What did I do to deserve this?"

"You did nothing to deserve this. I think the fairy is doing something to his mind. Eric would never do this to you, even if he has always been bad with monogamy. He loves you."

"The fairy is going to die after all of this is over. I don't care if Nial kills me for it, but she will die by my fangs...fang."

Suddenly there was a loud POP and Nial was standing before us.

"What's this I hear about killing my grand daughter?" he asked seemingly very angry.

"Listen," I told him. He was quiet and heard the moans from his dear dear grand baby.

"I see, well, hear. I do not blame you for being angry with her, but let me explain something to you. I don't care if Sookie is about to stake you, you will NOT harm my grand daughter or you WILL strongly regret it."

"I'll add it to the list of things I should regret, but don't." A ball of light hit me in the chest and it was not a pleasant feeling.

"Stop this, Nial. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, and she is one angry, scorned woman. You should be glad it's close to dawn. You know how powerful she is and I doubt she would stop in time to save your life like she has in the past."

The ancient fairy was silent, knowing Godric was speaking the truth. I had come close to killing him for pissing me off and I had almost drained him many a time when he offered his blood to save me. Stupidity seemed to run in the Brigant blood line. I sat up, rubbing me chest and bared my fangs...fang to him, showing my anger.

"Only one fang, Hella?"

"Yes, one fang. The other was taken from me at the summit last year."

"Oh, yes, yes, I heard of that. Your bravery often ends up getting you hurt, usually close to death."

"Shut up, Brigant."

"Here," he said as he conjured up a small glass. He cut his wrist slightly and let a fair amount of blood fall into the glass. "Drink this, I think it might help."

I rolled my eyes, but there was no way I was going to refuse fairy blood. I drank it slowly, and the more I drank the more a new fang grew. Once I noticed, I chugged down the rest of the glass and almost cried when I had a brand new fang.

"Thank you," Godric said for me. "It's past dawn, we need our rest. Perhaps you could com back this evening to help with a plan? We're going to start getting the bleeds soon if we do not rest."

"I'll return this evening. You're welcome, by the way, Hella."

"Thanks."

There was another loud POP and the fairy was gone. I had a huge smile on my face. I knew I would get the bleeds soon, but I had a new fang!

"LOOK!" I yelled as my fangs came out. "I HAVE TWO FANGS AGAIN!"

"So I see. Congrats," he had a smile on his face and was genuinely happy for me. "You look stunning."

"And I wasn't before?" I asked jokingly.

"Of course. You've always been absolutely stunning, I just haven't seen you smile like this in a long time, nor have I seen you with two fangs for over a year now."

I pulled him towards me and kissed him hard on the lips.

"I have two fangs!" I shouted as I pulled away. His response was kissing me again. Things got heated and before I knew it, I was naked and underneath Godric who was smiling down at me.

"I think this calls for some celebration," he told me.

Oh, and it was WELL worth the bleeds we got before we finally died for the day. Godric curled himself around me, holding me tight like he never wanted to let go. It almost made me sad, but then I remembered I had two fangs and I suddenly didn't care. I smiled at him before falling asleep. He kissed me gently, then we died for the day.


	16. Chapter 16

**I love you, but fuck you**

**A/N: So THIS is what it's like to get a bunch of reviews! Wow, I'm just popping these chapters out like crazy now that I'm getting some feedback. The more reviews the happier I am! And to all of you who have followed or favorited my story, welcome aboard! Can you leave a review though? Feedback makes me happy!**

** Oh, and I don't own anything but Hella. I'd love to borrow Godric and Eric for awhile, but I don't think Alan Ball or Christine Harris would appreciate it too much.**

"You fucking slut," I heard Eric yell as he came down to the cubby to get Godric and I. We were still curled around each other, naked as a jay bird. I ignored his comment, still too happy about my fang to give a flying fuck about what he had to say. Godric, however, had other ideas.

"You're calling HER a slut?"

"Yes! I come down here and the woman that is _mine_ is naked in _your_ arms. Yeah, that's pretty slutty. And YOU Godric, how could you betray me like this?"

"Me betray YOU? Have you forgotten you've been fucking Tinkerbell since we got here? She spends one night with me, as a celebration, and you call her a slut! How DARE you!" Godric looked like he was about to kill his own progeny.

"Celebrate what? There's nothing to celebrate!" I turned towards him and dropped my fangs.

"I HAVE TWO FANGS!" I yelled happily, finding it hard not to do a little happy dance. "And before you start in on me, Eric, for sleeping with Godric, shut the fuck up. I don't regret it in the least and it's sure as hell not going to be the last time it happens." Eric look pissed while Godric had a smug grin on his face.

"How did you get your other fang back?"

"I was constantly talking about how much I wanted to kill your little fairy princess and Nial showed up to threaten me. He ended up giving me some blood and tada! My other fang is back! Oh, he's coming back tonight to help us plan, by the way."

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop plotting my death, Twinkle Toes said as she climbed down the ladder. "Ha! And you get mad at Eric for fucking me when you've been fucking Godric!"

"Actually, last night was the first time I've messed around on Eric in a very long time."

"So I heard you got your other fang back."

"Yes, your grand father decided to be nice to me. He should be here shortly."

"Stop arguing," we heard Nial say from behind Sookie. "Let's get upstairs, it reeks of sex down here."

We all headed up the ladder after Godric and I got dressed. I kept getting death glares from Eric who had no right to be mad at me. At least I had a good reason to do what I did. It's not like I could have celebrated with _him_ he was too distracted by the fairy princess. I rolled my eyes at him while Nial gave us some information.

"The Authority has delayed the werewolf attack for the time being."

"I'm not sure. Probably to glamor to wolves to not give you any information. Little do they know, my grand daughter can easily break through it. They can glamor them all they want, but it matters not."

"Alright, so what do you think we should do? Wait for them to attack first?" Eric asked, obviously not happy about the idea.

"Well, we don't know what to expect if we were to attack first. We could go with the classic use one of you as bait, but I doubt any of you would do it." Nial said.

"I'll do it," Godric, Eric, and I said at the same time.

"I don't know if it would work, Grandfather. They wouldn't believe a fairy or even two fairies bring in a vampire especially when they know how powerful all of you are."

"That's what silver is for, my dear."

"Oh, I never thought of that."

"Of course you didn't, Tinkerbell. You're too distracted by staring at Eric's delightful ass. I understand the distraction, but we have more important things to do right now," I told her, shooting daggers at her with my eyes.

"So, who's getting silvered and sacrificed to the Authority?"

"Me," Eric, Godric, and I said at the same time.

"The three of you need to figure it out amongst yourselves. It doesn't matter which one of you goes, they know how powerful you all are and will be leery of you being caught so easily, especially by fairies."

"Well, the back story for that is easy. The two of you knew the authority was looking for us and knew that we would meet the true death. We drained a lot of your family and you wanted revenge. So you zapped one of us up with your funky light, silvered one of us and dragged us in." I suggested.

"That's actually a pretty good back story," Eric said. I was shocked to get a compliment.

"Thank you. Now, we still need to figure out who's going."

"Hella. She has evidence of drinking fairy blood and she will be seen as less of a threat than either of us. I'm sorry to say it, Hella, but you know it's true," Godric said with a sad look on his face. I nodded.

"So when are we doing this? Tonight, tomorrow? I'd like to know when I'm going to be tortured when they try to get me to tell them where you are. Hmm...I feel like I've done this before."

"We'll do it tomorrow when we have it all figured out," Nial said.

"Do any of you know the building at all?"

"I know where the conference room is, but that's it," Eric admitted. "I've never had the opportunity to do any exploring."

"Alright, so none of us know anything about the building, just that I'm going to be silvered and dragged in there."

"Yes."

"Wait, Sookie, now that you're back, can you read vampire minds?"

"I haven't tried."

"Well try to read my mind." _I hate you so fucking bad but I don't feel like dying. If we make it out of this alive I promise not to kill you and you can have Eric._

"I promise we'll get out of there alive," she told me.

"Okay, so here's the plan. I'm assuming they'll want to keep you around, if they don't drain you dry. I won't be able to help since I'll most likely be tortured at the time."

"Shit, I never thought about that. They're going to know we're fairies and after we turn you in, what's to say they won't eat us?" Sookie said in a worried tone.

"You're right. There's 12 or more of them. Even combined, Sookie and I wouldn't be able to save ourselves from that."

"What if we talked to Preston to see if he'd help. Surely with another one of us we'll be able to defeat them if need be. After they're dead we could get Hella out and neither of you would have to come in!"

"And what if they don't eat you, but decide to keep you captive?"

"I'll be able to hear what Hella is thinking if I focus really hard on her and she projects loudly and I'll know where she is and once the two of you somehow discretely find your way into the building, I'll focus on one of you and you'll know where she is and how to get there."

"And if they just let you go?"

"We will mask our scents and try to find another way to get into the building to save Hella."

"After we have her safe, we kill every vampire left," Godric said. "None of them will survive."

"Okay, so we have three plans for that. So, me getting tortured for who knows how long gives a reason for two of our group to get into the building and gather as much information as they can. While being tortured, the goal is to find me, kill the fucker who was torturing me, make sure I'm okay, then go through this building killing everyone in sight?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Well, this sounds like so much fun. Be sure to get to me soon, I really don't feel like dying, though I don't think they'd let me for awhile. You know how vampires are."

_Don't worry, we'll make sure you get out safe. You mean too much to Eric for you to die. _ I heard Sookie think.

"Sookie, we can communicate through our minds."

"Yeah we can. I was just giving it a try, I didn't think it would work."

"Try with someone else!"

Turns out we could all communicate with our minds. How convenient, it should make everything so much easier.

"Okay, so are we changing the plan or are we sticking to it?" I asked.

"We're sticking to it, but we can let each other know what's going on this way and Hella, you can give us directions on how to get to you," Eric said.

"Let's get this over with and go tonight. We know what we're going to do, I'm sure there's a shit ton of silver here."

"Are you sure?" Eric asked, suddenly really concerned. _ I'm sorry for everything I've done. I don't know why it happened. My body went against what I wanted to, I tried not to Hella. I tried, and I'm so sorry I hurt you. I never wanted to touch her, I hate her. Maybe she'll tell you what happened once this is over. _

He told me with his mind. I sighed. "Eric, stay the fuck out of my head."

He looked at me sadly then glared at Sookie. Something was off and I wasn't sure what. I was confused as all hell and it wouldn't be a bad idea if I went in there with the fairies without being focused.

"Fuck it, let's do this tomorrow. Give me one more night with two fangs and being silver free before I go suffer again for these two. I'm sure they'll take both of my fangs this time. Why do I have to be so fucking nice? And will EVERYONE stay the fuck out of my head, please!?"

Everyone agreed and we went our separate ways. I went outside to enjoy a little bit of freedom, but was followed. I assumed it was Godric, so I didn't say anything.

"Hella, we need to talk," Eric said. I sighed, not wanting to deal with this right at the moment, but I knew he wouldn't give up.

"Fine. Talk."

"I'm so sorry I've been fucking around on you. I didn't feel like myself, like something else was controlling me."

"Yeah, your dick."

"No, not that...I don't know how to explain it. When I saw you with Godric, it snapped me out of whatever trance I had been in. I'm so so so so sorry, please forgive me."

"Why should I believe you? It's not like this is the first time you've fucked around on me. I should be used to it by now. I don't know why I stay with you even after you hurt me like this. I deserve so much better, but I can't seem to let you go."I sighed. I was so pissed off at myself. I knew I would end up forgiving him and staying with him. I always did.

"You might not be so lucky this time, Eric." I heard Godric say from behind us. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I couldn't bring myself to shake him off. He calmed me down and helped me think more clearly.

"So I see," Eric said, glaring at Godric. "I'll just leave you be then."

_Are you just trying to hurt me or are you really..._ He couldn't seem to finish the sentence he was trying to think.

_I'm not trying to hurt you, I'm just really fucking confused right now. Can we stop talking about this? I'm willingly going to get tortured for you AGAIN and I need to be focused. That's why we're doing it tomorrow night instead of right now. _

I shut off all access to my mind and watched Eric start to walk away.

"Eric, wait. Come back. Godric, Eric and I need to talk, can we have some privacy please?"

I felt something hit my head, then Eric falling to the ground before everything went black. When I came to, I was heavily silvered next to Eric and we were kneeling before the Authority. I wasn't sure what the hell had happened, all I knew was that I was in large amounts of pain, my skin was burning and I had this weird thing attached to my chest. I looked to my other side and saw Godric in the same position as Eric and I. I heard the fairies talking behind us.

"Here they are, as promised," Nial told them. They had betrayed us.


	17. Chapter 17

**I love you but fuck you**

**A/N: thank you once again for the reviews. This is where I need some help. Should Hella end up with Godric or Eric? Leave me a review and let me know what you want to see.**

** There is a rape scene in here, so be cautious the scene is separated by lines so you can skip that part if you want. This chapter is important though.**

Betrayed by fairies. Those sneaky fuckers. _ What the fuck, Sookie?_ I tried to project to you, I didn't get a response. At that moment, I hated fairies more than I had before. I tried communicating with Eric and Godric, but I couldn't. Fucking fairies.

"So, you think you can cause all that trouble and get away with it? I knew all three of you were cocky and think your invincible, but you will NOT get away with this. You killed countless vampires, broke many of our laws and you thought you would escape? You arrogant, pathetic excuse for a vampire. And You," he said, pointing at me. "You lost a fang. Let me see."

My fangs dropped and he was shocked when he saw that I had two.

"So, the rumors were false."

"They were not false," I said through the pain. "Nial's blood made it grow back faster than normal. He is a very powerful fairy and I hope you drain him dry."

"Did it really? Is this true, Nial?"

"Yes, it is. Is Miss Stackhouse's blood that powerful?"

"Most likely."

"Serge, take the fairies to their new rooms. I believe they can be of some use."

I couldn't help but smile. We weren't the only ones that were going to suffer.

"I'm sure you're curious about what's on your chests," the vampire asked us. None of us answered.

"The things strapped to your chest is a remote controlled stake. Just one push of a button and you're all goop."

"Why haven't you turned us into goop yet?" Eric asked. "You have no reason to keep us alive."

"We're going to have fun with you before you die. Mark, you know where to take them."

Suddenly there was a little spray bottle in my face and a second later I was screaming as silver particles hit my eyes and I heard the same happening to both of the men with me. None of us could see as we were dragged around the building through the twisting hallways. We screamed in pain the whole way to wherever we were going.

In what seemed like hours later, the three of us were strapped down on iron tables, the silver chains were not removed, but the silver particles in our eyes had been cleaned out. The silver was burning deeper and deeper into our skin and we were constantly moaning and screaming in pain. We tried to be strong, but this was beyond our strength and I knew it was only going to get worse.

_Hella, can you hear me?_

_ Sookie, you fucking bitch! Why the fuck would you betray us like this!_ I mentally screamed at her.

_Don't worry, we'll get you guys out of this mess. Nial and I came up with a new plan while the rest of you were out bickering._

_ Stay the fuck away from us, you fucking traitorous bitch! I hate you so fucking much! If I manage to get out of here alive, I'm going to drain you AND your grandfather dry!"_

_Fine, we'll stay away and let you figure out your own mess. Nial and I are already free, they sent a baby vampire to take two powerful fairies away. Idiots._

I didn't answer, we could use the help, but I didn't trust them anymore. I would figure it out on my own. There was suddenly three vampires standing in front of us, one for me, one for Eric, and one for Godric.

"Do you know how many vampires you killed?" The tallest one asked us.

"No," Godric said. "but unfortunately we didn't have the pleasure of ripping your heart from your chest. I assure you I will have the pleasure of doing it." The vampire laughed as he took off Godric's silver chains. The other two followed suit and we finally had some relief.

"Here, have some blood. You'll be needing all your strength once we get started." The shortest vampire said. IV's were quickly put in our arms and human blood was quickly pumped through our veins, healing our wounds almost instantly.

"Now we're gonna have some fun," the tall one said again, and for the first time in a long time, I was terrified. Apparently Eric was first. I couldn't watch. I closed my eyes and turned my head, trying to tune out his screaming. I was able to hold back tears. I would not let them see me cry. They would not break me. While Eric was being tossed into a contraption that looked like a tanning bed, the bag of blood that went through our IVs was changed to silver. Instantly my body felt like it was on fire. There wasn't a single part of me that wasn't screaming in pain. I bit my lip to keep myself from screaming.

I had been right. The contraption Eric had been thrown into and chained to _was_ a tanning bed. Which meant he was going to get a full body full force steady stream of UV light. I heard laughing before I smelled burning flesh and hair and heard screams coming from my..Sookie's...whoever he belonged to Viking. After what felt like ages the pulled him out and gave him blood. So this is how it was going to be. They'd bring us to the brink of death then heal us so they could do it again. Lovely. They changed his blood bag to silver like they had done with Godric and I then focused on me.

"Let's just get this over with," I said through gritted teeth. "Bring it on."

"Oh, we have something different in mind for you sweetheart. You are absolutely beautiful and I think we're going to enjoy it for awhile. James, Michael, lower the table." The other vampires did as told while the tall vampire who remained nameless unbuckled his pants. "Come closer sweetheart," he said as he spread my leg farther apart and put my knees up.

"Chain her," he told them while smiled evilly at me and got on the table. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this, you watching boys?" He asked Eric and Godric. "I'm about to rape the shit out of your precious Hella."

At that he ripped my pants off and slammed himself into me. I screamed, finally letting the tears fall. He slammed into me again and again loving how much pain he was causing me. Of course he was going at vampire speed so it hurt even worse.

"Stop...please stop!" I begged him, but it only made him laugh. He had his little goons flip me over onto my stomach with my ass in the air and he slammed into my ass making me scream louder than I ever have. I sobbed as he kept going and going and going. When he was about to cum, he had me flipped over again and he finished himself off making sure all of it went on my face, in my eyes and a little in my mouth. Since my arms were bound, I couldn't do anything about it.

"Whore," he called as he pulled his pants up. "Wait til she heals, then help yourself gentlemen," he told Michael and James. Both of them looked at me like I was their next meal. One of them was nice enough to clean off my face, but his reasoning was because he didn't want to have to look at that while he was fucking me. He switched out the silver bag with another blood bag before heading over to Godric. Both he and Eric were crying, not over the silver in their veins, but because of what they had just witness. I prayed that I would get staked and it would all be over.

While they tortured the other two, they took turns with me laughing at me when I begged them to stop. I eventually passed out, it must have been dawn. I was surprised they let me sleep, but I assumed it was so I would heal faster. I knew they would not let Eric or Godric sleep.

When I woke I immediately tried to contact Sookie, desperate for help. I couldn't deal with another night of that. I didn't know what was going on with Eric and Godric, I was too focused on figuring out how to get out of there. Every man for himself...or herself.

_Sookie, can you hear me?_

_ Yes. What do you want?_

_ Help! I need help!  
>I thought you could do it yourself<em>

_ I thought so, but then I spent the night getting raped repeatedly while I watched Godric and Eric get tortured with UV light and silver going through their veins. _

_ What?_

_ You heard me Sookie. They bring us to the brink of death, heal us then start all over again! Please find a way to help us!_

_ I'll do my best. I'll get some more fairies together and we'll come get you. Maybe Alcide could somehow help too. Pam and Tara are still safe, I'm sure they'll help as well. Pam has been freaking out. She can't feel Eric._

_ He probably turned off the bond so she wouldn't feel his pain._

_ Please help us!_

I stopped communicating with her and I was too weak from that to even attempt to try that with Godric and Eric. It turned out it was going to be a night like the one before, but this time there was a line. I cried the whole time, they had made it worse as well. The silver was being pushed into my veins as fast as the IV would allow. I couldn't even try to fight back so I laid there, too weak to make a sound. All I could do was cry and pretend I was somewhere else, but of course every time I would find a happy place, some random vampire came on my face and no one was nice enough to clean my face off this time. I was humiliated. Once the line was gone, I was thrown in the tanning bed and almost fried to death. They didn't give me blood that time. They chained me to the wall instead of a table, only by an ankle. I had no strength. I was broken. They left me alone except for when they changed the bags of silver. I was going to die, there was no doubt about that.

I watched Godric and Eric getting tortured, but it didn't seem to phase me. They were constantly burnt and silvered, Godric lost both fangs while Eric had only lost one so far. I was surprised that I had kept mine. I had spoken too soon though. The vampire with the pliers pulling out fangs looked at me with an evil look and walked over to me. He pulled my mouth open, which didn't take much effort. My fangs popped out and I lost both of them. It hurt like hell, but I had no more tears to cry.

Before they threw Godric back into the tanning bed, a group of people, vampires, fairies, and werewolves broke into the room and killed the vampires that had made our lives miserable. Sookie freed us and tried messing with the thing across my chest. I didn't care if it detonated and I died.

"The Authority is dead. Everyone who knows about these damn things is dead. It's safe for me to do this," she explained. She finally got it off and she moved to Eric and Godric. We were all let go, but none of us could walk. We were all too weak. Two 1000 year old vampires and a 2000 year old vampire were too weak to do anything. It was pathetic. We had all lost our fangs. We were carried out of the building and into waiting vehicles then taken back to Sookie's house. Once in the house we were laid in beds that had been moved into the living room. We were a little leery of them seeing as how we had just been tied down, but we were reassured constantly that we were safe.

"You all need blood and not true blood either. We have donor bags and straws for you." Sookie said. I couldn't help but smile a little at that. It was cute. We were all handed packets of blood and we sucked them down like we were starving. We all had severe silver poisoning and it would take a long time for us to heal. We had been through hell and back and survived. Our plan had gone horribly wrong, but the Authority was dead and no one knew who did it. All evidence was destroyed.

Eric and Godric looked at me with tears in their eyes knowing that I was broken and there might not be a way to get me back. I didn't look at anyone nor did I talk to them. I stayed to myself, just drinking the bags as they were handed to me. Hella Eira Nystrom was broken, something never thought possible.


	18. Chapter 18

**I love you but fuck you**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews they were a great help! Guest, I hope you don't mind me quoting you later on in this chapter. We're close to the end, but I have ideas for a sequel. **

Once I was strong enough to stand and walk on my own, I spent a lot of time in the shower trying to scrub away each one of those vile creatures that touched me. I refused to be touched and most times whoever tried found themselves flung against the room or choked while being held up against a wall. Godric and Eric were dealing with everything much better than me. The biggest problem they were having problems coping with is the loss of their fangs. We all felt like we weren't vampires. We were weak, we had no fangs, and were jumpier than a frog.

Sookie was mainly the one who took care of me. Eric had Pam, Sookie had me, and Tara had Godric. I had an easier time dealing with things since she was a woman and I could communicate with her without having to speak. I longed to be held by both of my vampires, but I couldn't stand to be touched by anyone other than Sookie.

_Why are you helping me? You hate me._

_ I don't hate you, Hella. I never hated you. I was just jealous._

_ You don't hate me for killing you?_

_ I don't hate you for that, but it still pisses me off._

_ I hate myself. I'm so scared of everyone and everything._

_ You've been through so much, Hella. Don't hate yourself. You survived, you should be proud of yourself. Not many people, vampires or not, could have survived that._

_ The only reason I survived was because you came to the rescue._

_ Hella, it's almost dawn, you should sleep._

_ You know I can't. Every time I try to sleep I dream about …..and wake up screaming. I can't sleep. I don't care if I get the bleeds. I __**can't**__ sleep. I can't relive that._

_ You have to sleep, Hella, or you'll stay weak and won't heal._

_ I know. I want to be held by one of my vampires, but I'm terrified of being touched by a man._

_ Do you want to try? They're both sleeping, but I'm sure neither of them would mind. They're not as jumpy as you._

_ Godric just woke up._

"Hella, why aren't you sleeping?" he asked me. "You're bleeding."

"I can't. Every time I try I see all of them. I feel what they did to me. I can't relive that. I don't feel safe anywhere. I want to be held by you or Eric so bad, but I'm terrified to be touched by a man. I'm sorry."

Godric looked sad and disappointed but nodded. I stood and walked towards the kitchen.

"I need some blood," I said quietly. I prepared a bag of blood for myself and grabbed a straw which reminded my of my missing fangs. I stuck the straw in the bag once it was out of the microwave, walked into the living room, and sat on the edge of my bed facing Godric. I looked up and felt horrible when I saw the sadness in his eyes.

_Don't be sad, Godric. I'll get over it one day._

_ You are hurting and I can't do anything to help you. I can't hug you, kiss you, or hold you and neither can Eric. We're both useless in this situation. I'm sorry I can't help you._

_ You __**can**__ help me. Just protect me and don't let anything hurt me again and we're even._

_ I can do that. I promise you that you will never have to be scared again. You will never get hurt again._

I smiled at him, reaching for his arm. I laid my hand on his hand and didn't freak out. I looked into his eyes. I could touch him. He pulled me in for a hug but I backed off right away.

"Not yet. But at least I'm getting better."

He nodded. "Try to get some sleep, Hella. Remember I'm here and I won't let anyone hurt you. They're just dreams...may I hold your hand while you sleep? It might help."

I nodded. I was willing to try almost anything. I laid back down after getting under my blankets. They're only purpose was to make me feel safer.

"I'm going to move my bed closer to yours so its easier on our arms, okay?" I nodded again and watched him move his bed closer. He laid down as well and offered his hand. I tentatively moved my hand towards his and immediately calmed and felt safer when I laced my finger with his. I laid on my side facing him and he faced me. I couldn't help but smile.

"Close your eyes and sleep. I promise nothing will hurt you." I nodded and closed my eyes. I died for the day and for once it was dream free. I was the last to wake that evening, only to find that I'd been sleeping for 2 days. My body needed sleep to help me heal. When I got out of bed, I felt better than I had for a long time.

**A month later**

I was doing better, but was still very nervous around men other than Eric and Godric. I wasn't able to do anything other than a brief hug or holding hands while I was sleeping. I could tell they were both depressed about it, but there was nothing I could do. It would take a long time for me to heal from that. I wasn't too thrilled about it. I spent most of my time with Sookie, which was weird, but she was the only one who even remotely understand what I was going through. She would hold me some nights when I had day terrors. Being with her was comforting it was hard to believe I had wanted to kill her a month ago and now she was my life line.

Eric and I patched things up after Sookie, him, and I sat down and talked it all out. I wasn't with him OR Godric, we were all just friends for now. Pam and Tara left to take care of the bar so it was just the four of us and occasionally Nial would pop in to check up on us. We all longed to be home in Sweden, but we were still in no shape to be traveling that far.

Sookie asked us questions about our human lives which we hesitantly answered since it caused Eric and I so much pain. She asked us about our vampire lives and we managed to live so long. It was having a plan for everything, strategy, changing with the times, and of course being sneaky bastards. She laughed at that. The only one that gave her that vibe was Eric. Godric and I seemed nice. Out of the three vampires in the room, Godric and I were the most dangerous, deadly, ferocious, vicious killers in the room. Long ago we didn't care about human lives at all. They were food. We would kill entire villages just for fun. We were dangerous, but we had changed our ways. Godric pointed that out.

"No way. YOU and HELLA? I know she has anger management issues, but there is NO WAY the two of you were like that."

"It's true," we told her. "we've changed, obviously, and now we have no choice being fangless and all."

"I'm shocked is all. Eric is just plan evil when it comes to killing, I never thought you'd be worse," she said looking at me. I smiled.

"And that's why I'm always underestimated." I grinned at her.

Sookie was with us all the time. She had quit her job and now we were taking care of her for her taking care of us. Her and Eric didn't mess around, they were merely friends, which was comforting. I might not be with him, but hearing him fucking a fairy wasn't something I needed or wanted to hear.

I was sick of hiding, but Sookie's was the only safe place we had. We didn't know if someone else was going to attack and we weren't ready to fight again. We were bored. Very very bored. We couldn't hunt, we were still too weak to train, all we could do was sit around the house and watch TV.

**A week later**

I was getting a lot better very quickly now that I wasn't so afraid anymore. One day I even plopped myself on Godric's lap as we were watching Face Off. We were both surprised. I was fine with it, I don't know how or why it happened, but it did and I wasn't freaking out. I was psyched. He wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head on his shoulder, completely calm and content. Sookie walked in and saw where I was seated and freaked out from being so happy. She wanted to sit on the couch with us, but before she could I scooted off of Godric's lap, plopped my butt on the middle cushion with my feet in Eric's lap and my head in Godric's. Eric looked at me, shocked that I was touching _him_ too.

_Eric, there's no need to be jealous._ I told him calmly.

_I know, but I can't help it. I love you, you know._ He told me that every day and every time it made me happy. Godric did the same. I had two very attractive vampires in love with me, I couldn't be with both and I couldn't decide which one I wanted more. I was in quite a predicament.

That night, I slept between the both of them and had never felt safer. If they would share, it would be so much easier on me, but they were both possessive men and would never be okay with that. At least now that I wasn't freaked out by them I could let myself think about who was right for me. It was going to be a tough decision, and one I wasn't looking forward to. No matter who I picked, someone's heart would be broken and I didn't want to hurt either of them. Maybe neither of them? No, that would be putting myself through hell again. At least this was the hardest thing I had to worry about at the time.

One day it dawned on me. We had all hurt each other so many times, betrayed each other so many times...was it really worth it for me to try to fix things with either of them? I discovered how strong I was during my time of healing. Yes, I had been broken, but I was able to rise above it. I was mostly fixed, and I didn't think either of them knew what to do to help. Maybe it was just time for me to move on. I wasn't going to make a decision until I talked to Sookie.

"Sookie, I need to talk to you. Girl things," I told her once I had risen for the night. The guys had gotten into playing video games and were currently playing Halo. She nodded and we went upstairs.

"What did you need to talk about," she asked me as we sat on her bed.

"I don't know what to do about Eric and Godric. You know both of them are still in love with me and I can't figure out which one I want more."

"Okay...what are the good things and bad things about each of them?"

"Eric likes the idea of marrying me and fucking me, and Godric couldn't stand the sight of me only having one fang."

"Well, now he doesn't have fangs either, so he doesn't have a choice. And I think Eric wants more than that, he just has a shitty way of showing it."

"Yeah, being tortured, the great equalizer," I said sarcastically. "And you're right, Eric has always had problems with showing what he feels. Even when he was a human."

"Alright, what else?"

"Neither of them could find a way to comfort me once they found out I was scared of them. They didn't even try to figure out how to. I didn't know how they could either, but they could have tried. I think that's a pretty good sign that neither of them care enough about me."

"So, what are you saying?"

"Part of me wants Eric, part of me wants Godric, but with everything we've done to each other, more pain and heartache than good times. Why should I bother trying to patch things up with either of them?"

"Good points. I hate to say it, but I agree with the last thing you said."

"I know what I want to do, and it includes you, Sookie."

"What does it involve?" She said, suddenly very suspicious.

"I want to leave them. Neither of them deserve me, but I can't be alone. Would you consider moving to Sweden with me? I know it's a big change, but I want to go home and you're the only person I trust to stay with me."

She chuckled. "You HAVE killed me, two months ago you wanted to do it again and now you want me to move to another country. Funny how life works."

"I'll give you some time to think about it, you don't have to decide now," I told her. "Just please consider it."

"What would we do to with the house?"

"Make them pay rent."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. It'd help you save some money and you know they'd take good care of it."

"That's true, but let me think all of this over."

I nodded. "Take your time. I know it's a big decision."

"The rent idea is a good idea. But what if they don't want the house?"

"They will."

"Alright, Hella, I'll think about it."

**Two Weeks Later**

"I'll do it," the human/fairy hybrid randomly said one day. It took me a minute to register what she was talking about.

"REALLY!?" I said, suddenly very happy. I hadn't told either of the boys what I decided, so this was going to surprise and most likely hurt both of them.

"Yeah! I think it'll do me some good to be somewhere else. It'd be a great learning experience." She told me, a huge smile on her face. "Now all we have to do is tell them. I've got everything I want to take with us already packed. I did it while all of you were dead for the day."

"Wow," I said. "Well, let's get this over with."

"Guys," I said as we walked into the living room. "We have something very important to tell you."

Neither of them reacted, too involved with their game so Sookie and I walked in front of the TV.

"You're going to want to hear this even though you'll hate it," she said. She grabbed my hand as I broke the news.

"Sookie and I are moving."

"Where to? We'll come with you," Eric said.

"No, neither of you are coming with. I'm going back to Sweden and Sookie is coming with me."

"WHAT?!" They both said.

"You heard her."

"But what about us?" Godric asked.

"You can do as you wish, as long as you stay out of our lives. I've found out a lot about myself through this whole ordeal, and one thing I learned is that I deserve better than both of you. I love you both dearly, but we've caused each other so much pain, and I don't want to deal with it anymore and I don't have to."

"I've decided that you can stay here and do what you want with the house under one condition. You have to pay rent."

"Done," Godric said. "I'm staying." Eric nodded.

"What did you have in mind for rent?"

"Well, it's a whole house designed specifically for vampires..so..."

"We'll pay you $2000 per month and take care of everything needed around here. Does that sound reasonable?"

Sookie was shocked. "I wasn't expecting that big of a number, but yeah, that's more than reasonable."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow night," I said. "I still have to make the flight plans."

"We're leaving tonight. I already made the flight arrangements with Anubis Airlines. Our flight leaves at 1am. Straight to Sweden, no transfers."

"Sookie, you never cease to amaze me," I told her.

"Are you both batting for the other team now?"

"No. She's the one person I have in this world that I can completely trust."

"Why are you doing this to us, Hella? You're breaking our hearts," Godric said, bloody tears in his eyes.

"It's not easy on me either, but it's what I think should be done. Maybe one day we'll come back you'll have grown up."

"We've been through a lot together the past couple months, how can you leave us?" Eric asked.

"Like this," Sookie answered for the both of us as she headed out the door, bringing me with her. We didn't look back as we headed off for the airport. I was sad and on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry, sweety. We're doing the right thing." She grabbed my hand again and squeezed it. I nodded and leaned my head against the window. The weather was appropriate for the occasion. It was raining heavily.

Twenty minutes later, we were boarding our plane heading off to start our new lives. I was half excited to be able to show her a place totally different from her home, where there was such a thing as snow and white Christmases.

_ Think they would be able to hear me from all the way here, Sookie?_

_ Maybe. Give it a try._

_ Godric, Eric, can you hear me?"_

_ Yes we can_ Thought Godric

_ I just wanted to say good bye and I love you both. I'll miss you and think of you often. This is the last time I'll be contacting you, and I'll be cutting off our bond. Please don't try to find us._

_Understood. We love you too, Hella. We'll miss you too and will always wait until you return._

**The End**


End file.
